Humans Have It Easy
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: Logan saves a mutant rebel who doesn't want anything to do with Scott Summers or the X-men. He gives her a reason to stay at the institute but a boy at school gives her reasons to stay out of the X-men lives completely. Who and how will she chose?
1. Struggling Morning

This is hopefully going to be a short story so I hope u like it

Struggling Morning

**Girl's POV**

Ring Ring Ring Ring

~Ug what is that noise, eh it's so annoying its getting louder, where it coming from~

"If you don't wake up kiddo, your gonna be late" came a scruffy voice.

~What be late? ….. Fuck school Ug. ~

"I'm up Logan" I groaned as I pushed the covers off and moved out of bed.

~Stupid Xavier, making me stay here and go to school ugg. It was the only thing I loved about living alone. Ah yes the street life was great stupid Jean and Summers taking me away. ~

I strided over to my new closet and pulled a black skirt and a red tank top and matching sweater,

~Stupid cold weather~

I put on my clothes and then grabbed my book bag and left my room while texting. Logan looked back at me as I tried to follow him. He shook his head at my slowness and then kept walking down the stairs. I believe he waited for me cuz I still have no idea how to get around the Xavier mansion, hell I didn't plan on staying here so I didn't get a tour.

1 month ago I was living alone just fine in some abandon warehouse it was better than living with my idiot family. I was quiet young when I found out what I was, a mutant. I didn't know what to do and tired asking my parents, when I showed them my powers they ran scarred. They avoided me , mistreated me more than ever, and then disowned. So I left and lived on stealing and on my own.

I mainly crashed at warehouse or tricked a slez bag into letting me in his house then I would knock him out and crash there for some time. I stole food and clothes from families and stores. I had some of my own but not a lot. I felt bad at first but there was no other way for me to survive so I got usto it.

Months passed by and then years, I lived on my own undisturbed for 10 years and then they found me.


	2. A Place TO Crash

**A Place To Crash**

**Professor Xavier's POV ( A few months before the Institute got a new guest)**

~The Cybro has been acting weird lately, I wonder if its just me. Maybe I should Jean check it out for me, get a new person's view.~

I took off the helmet that I used and gave a big sigh.

"What's wrong Charles" I heard from behind me.

I turned my wheelchair and found Logan staring down at me, worried.

"I think the Cybro needs a check up" I said as we went out into the hallway.

"Why what's wrong" Logan asked.

"There's this new mutant, a girl in her teens. She keeps popping up every once in a while but I can never pin point her location. I find her because she uses her abilities to steal sadly, but once I try to look harder to where she actual is everything disappears and its like the girl was never there to began with. Its making my brain hurt to. "I said as we got into the elevator.

"Well that is strange Charles, I didn't think you could get headaches" Logan stated with a chuckle.

I smiled slightly and then set my head on my hands trying to think.

"Do you have any idea where she could be, I could go by and see if I can snif her out" Logan said.

"Hmm yes that would be nice. I have to places that are close to each other so you may go to one and I'll send Scott and Jean to the other" I said

Logan nodded then followed me get Scott and Jean to tell them the plan.

**Girl's POV (Still the past)**

I stepped inside my newest home, another man whore's house. I grabbed some food from his fridge and then plopped on the sofa to watch TV.

~Stupid human, it's sad that just a cute face is all it takes to trick him.~

"Ehhhhh" Came a voice.

~Dame he's awake again. This will be the third time I will have to knock him out. Well I am board maybe I can make him talk to me instead of hitting on me.


	3. Stupid Arrogant Mutants

**Stupid arrogant Mutants**

**Girl's POV**

"Hey you alright, man I wasn't sure you were come back this time. That liquor really got to ya huh" I said as to the man

He looked up at me from the floor and rubbed his eyes,

"Yeah liquor" I heard grumble.

He came over and sat down next to me and then laid his head back. It seemed like to me for now he had forgotten why he invited me over. He seemed different then the other slezes.

"Hey do you mind if I talk cuz I'm board" I said.

The guy looked at me and nodded his head tiredly. Well he was gonna let me talk but it didn't like he was gonna listen, o well one step at a time.

"So I went shopping today I used you know that stuff I showed and I think that idiot Professor found me"

The guy nodded his head, I had told him I was a magician and he was too drunk to make a deal about it.

"I've been using this cloaking ability all these years so that no one would try to recruit but I guess I'm losing my touch"

I looked over and it looked like my conversation buddy was nodding off but I decided to continue talking.

"I think he knows where I am and he's sending people after me" that got the man whore's attention.

"People? You mean people like you, cuz I don't want to be involved in that shit" the man said sitting up.

Yeah what a gentlemen. Fine if he didn't want to be involved in my problems then I'll leave. Not like I need anyone anyway.

"Yeah people like me, I'll go. Nice talking to ya, uh Dean was it? "

He nodded his head and I walked out the door before he was able to realize that he didn't know my name.

Stupid mutants I hear them coming. Well Xavier isn't getting me, I'll find somewhere nice, cloaking myself, and those others will be gone in no time.

**Scott's POV**

"Professor said she might be dangerous so we should approach her cautiously and maybe after a fight she'll be calm" I said.

"A fight? Do really think that's necessary?" Jean asked me.

I nodded my head and then kept walking to the warehouse the professor told us about, I hopped Logan was having better luck then us.

**Logan's POV**

I continued to walk around the park I was told she hangs out at. Charles said she practiced her abilities here and by the shape of the park I could tell he was right. All the equipment had black marks all over it,

"So Charles was right, she's an electro" I said to myself.

I sniffed the air and noticed that Jean and Scott had found the girl I was about to go join them but a tree came flying my way. I dodge the best I could and when I looked up I found my old enemy Sabertooth, and it seemed he wasn't about to let me leave.

"Did you miss me Wolverwine" he said and came running at me.

**Girl's POV**

~Dam they are right below me, so that geezer really did find out about me. And I can't teleport to my park cuz I can sense another one there. Though he seems a lot calmer then these idiots. ~

I gave a bid sigh and glared down at the mutants below me. They were in combat uniforms and all I could tell was they seemed to a struggling couple and Mr. cocky had eye issues. Wherein some creepy looking goggles. I gave another sigh then got off my knees and appeared behind them.

"Found ya" I said and they flipped around very surprised.

They both glared at me, something I didn't expect. Next I felt flows of anger come over me and what happened next surprised me even more. They unleashed a full frontal attack on my ass. And I could keep up. It was like they were trying to kill me for no reason.


	4. Distress, Confusion, and Trust

**Distress, Confusion, and Trust**

**Logan's POV**

I could hear the shots of Scott's heat vision and the crashes as the girl tried to dodge every attack. I could tell she was weakening, for her breathing was getting heavier. I heard new noises that sounded like lighting and I knew the girl was using her abilities, what I didn't know was why they were fighting.

I gave a big sigh and thought back to when I told Charles that Scott should not come along. I was right but as usually the little Teacher's pet got the best of Charles. I shook my head in annoyance as my super hearing picked up on the girl shouting.

"Why are you doing this, I don't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to fight in the first place."

Scott ignored her and it seemed like the girl knew his reaction before he gave it. The fight was gonna be over with the girl severely wounded in less she ran off, she knew this to. And mine was getting no where.

**SaberTooth's POV**

My dear old friend seemed to have his mind elsewhere, I took this chance to attack but it didn't damage him much.

I growled at Wolverwine as he threw me off him and into another tree. I glanced at him as I stood up to see that it looked like he was searching for something or someone. I sniffed the air myself and smelled the fresh sent of a new mutant girl.

I grinned slightly and Wolverwine noticed. He came after me full force and I was barely able to dodge.

"She smells interesting Wolverwine, I think I'll go have a taste" I said and ran off.

"You bastered" I heard him growl as I got out of range.

**Girl's POV**

I looked between the girl and the boy to sense some kind of let down on the fight, but got engulfed in more anger. The boy had a serious grudge against me and I didn't know why. It was times like this I wish I could people's minds instead of just their emotions.

~There seems to be no way out of this I gotta make a run for it.~

I shot a purple lighting bolt out of my hand and then disappeared while the light blinded them. I knew that the bolt had used up most of the energy I had left and if I kept running I wouldn't get far. The park was close by but the other mutant was still there. I didn't know if I could trust this guy, his emotions were jumbled. But I had no where else to turn to.

I could feel the anger of the other mutants increase as the light cleared and they didn't know where I was. I was away from them for awhile. I had to put my trust in my powers and let this guy take care of me.

**Logan's POV**

I heard the girl coming moments before she appeared before me. She stopped infront of where I stood and bent over to catch her breath. Scott and Jean had not followed, and from what I could hear the pet was reporting to Charles that the girl had escaped them. I shook my head and stared at the girl waiting for her to talk.

"So you are different from your colleges" she said looking up at me.

Her face was bright red and she had cuts all over from her fight with Scott and Jean. ~Why did they attack her~

"I wouldn't call those half-pint's my colleges" I said staring at the girl. She wanted out of here fast and she seemed she wanted to me to take her. I shook my head and she beat me to my words.

"I'll find my own way out" she said and tired to smile.

She started to run off but I couldn't help to call after her, I smelled trouble in the air again.

"Hey" I yelled to realize I didn't know the girl's name.

She flipped around and smiled again

"Its Miyu or Mai" She said.

She nodded her head and before I could continue she disappeared in purple lights

~I hate telporters~

**Mai's POV**

I landed in a forest quite far from my attackers,

~had I ever learned their names? That other guy was right; I should not put him in the same group as the people who wanted me dead. The malice was so strong in…. Scott, that's what the girl called him~

I shuddered as an even stronger malice took over my body. I looked around and felt danger, someone or something was stalking me.

I rolled out of the way as I felt something try to tackle me. I looked over to find a beast like man crouching where I just stood. He had long blonde hair and all the features of a wild cat, all the emotions too. I started to shake and he growled at me.

~What is today attack the teenager day~

I sense a separate anger that was not directed at me but towards this beast. In a flash the man from before jumped out of the trees and tackled the beast.

"Get out of here kid" he yelled at me as he fought the beast .

I tried to stay as long as I could but I didn't want him to get hurt on my account. I bolted out of there and hoped that he would be ok.

~That beast called the guy his brother, and the guy had claws coming out of his knuckles. God mutants sure are strange these days. ~

I spotted a truck close by and knew that I needed a place to hide so I snuck under the tarp and waited, but I didn't think I was gonna fall asleep.


	5. The Smell of a Hide Away

**The Smell of a Hide Away**

**Logan's POV**

I pushed Sabertooth off of me and looked around to see the girl had hightailed it. I smirked,

~Now I don't have to be easy on him~

I jumped at Sabertooth and we rolled down a hill and he crashed into gas station and the impact knocked him out. I was about to take him down but Charles stopped me.

~What is it Chuck, I'm Kinda busy~

~Wolverwine, I need you to come back home, Scott and Jean Have lost the girl. And we need to talk~ he said to telepathically.

I growled slightly then nodded my head and threw Sabertooth back into the forest before heading to my truck.

"I'll be home in few Chuck" I said out loud then stepped into my truck and started to drive off.

I got a few miles off when I smelled her. That girl Mai was hiding on my truck.

I pulled over and got out then ripped the tarp off trunk part. The girl's body shivered subconsciously as it met the cold, she was asleep. I gave a big sigh and stepped up so I could reach her then I shook her awake.

Mai's POV

I turned over and groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw the mutant who saved me from his brother and blinked again to make sure I was right. He glared at me lightly and I stood up and got out of the trunk.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was yours and I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No way I got no time to deal with children, inless you wanna come back to the institute with me" He said.

I shook my head without thinking I knew that's where Scott and his girlfriend were.

"Don't you know of another place I can stay" I said

He shook his head and turned around,

"You'll be better off alone" He said.

"But I have no where else to go" I yelled as he stepped into his truck and drove off.

I sighed heavily

~A lot of help that did~I thought sarcastically as I stood there staring at the truck driving away.

I sensed regret.

I looked down to see the man had stopped his truck, he had changed his mind, and was waiting for me. I smiled and sprinted towards the vehicle then jumped in the passenger door.

He shook his head as I put my setbelt on and waited for him to say something.

"I have a place, but you still have to fend for yourself, I'll give you a month to decided if you wanna see the institute and if not you may do w/e you like" He said as he started the engine.

I smiled and said thank you then the rest of drive was silent.

When the man dropped me off I was standing infront of a cabin and he was about to drive off right away.

"Hey wait what do I call you" I yelled before he drove away.

He poked his head out the window,

"Name's Logan, see you in a month kiddo" he said

Then he was gone


	6. To Easy

**To Easy**

**Mai's POV **

I stayed in Logan's cabin for a month till he came back just like he said. During that month I ended up going back to stealing because I left my clothes at that Dean guy's place and the cabin had no fresh food. When Logan arrived he didn't try to convince me to come back with him to the institute he just asked me if I wanted to go.

I was tempted to shake my head no, then thought.

~It will be better then living on my own, and my sister Kitty is there now so I will know one person.~

"I'll check the place out but I'm only staying for a few days. I an't living with them" I said

Logan grinned and nodded his head, he tossed me a helmet and grabbed the clothes bag out of my hands and swung it over his. There was no arguing with him.

I followed Logan to motorcycle and that's how I stand here at the Xavier doors.

Logan had somehow grown on me like a father over the few days that I planned on spending at the mansion. He showed me the training grounds and introduced me to everyone that he could with My sister's help. Kitty smiled at me and many times I watched her slide through walls pretended to be amazed and she just giggled at me. Kitty Pyrde she called herself, she had told me the Pyrde's adopted her soon after I left the orphanage and she was able to be somewhat happy even though a family chose me and not her. They where the reasons I finally decided to stay at the institute.

**(Present)**

"Why do I have to go to school" I groaned at kitty as we followed the others to the campus.

In front of us stood the arrogant jerks, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Then a fur ball telporter named Kurt and a stake shooting kid named Evan. Kitty was a freshman with Kurt and Evan and I just had to a sophomore, in-between them and Summers.

"We all have to go to school. It would be unfair if you didn't join us" Kitty said with a smile.

I kept slowing my pace as we got closer to the campus doors.

**Pietro's POV**

I grinned at my friends as they shook their heads at me, but they knew there was no way I was gonna let this rumor down.

"I told you I heard we are getting a new student, a girl student" I said and let my grin grow.

"Would you give it a break man, not all the girls like you" my friend Lance said.

I glared at him for damping my sprits then turned towards toad for he had tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think that's her" toad said pointing to a girl standing a few feet away from the campus entrance doors.

I smiled and then started to walk over towards the girl

"I'll Catch up with you guys later" I yelled over my shoulder

"Man he'll never give up" I heard Lance say as I stopped behind the new girl.

**Mai's POV**

I felt a surge of lust close by, this empath power of mine really pissed me off sometimes.

I turned around and told Kitty I would see here later. She nodded and left as I scanned the school grounds for that lust. My eyes caught a boys and he smirked at me cockily. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a brown shirt with jeans. I could tell he was talking about me with his friends and they were getting annoyed.

I smiled thinking the boy was pretty hot then turned back around trying to get the courage to step inside the campus.

~Ugg how I dread school. ~

I felt the lust increase along with confidence and I knew the blonde was approaching me.

"You know if u ditch your first day no one will notice" I heard

I flipped around and smiled, he had a sexy voice to go along with his sexy body.

" Ya but if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have met you" I said with a fake grin.

~That's it Mai lead him up then pull him down. ~

He smiled and I knew I had tricked him.

"Name's Pietro" he said.

~Cute name too.~

"That's nice" I said and smirked for real.

I couldn't help it but I broke into laughter as I ran towards the campus doors,

~to easy.~


	7. Day 1, Day 2

**Day 1, Day 2, Day 3: Exclusion**

**Mai's POV**

Out of all the schools I went to never have I felt such seclusion from everyone. I went through my first four periods without anyone seeming to want to talk to me. I have few classes with the X-men so that didn't help for I was getting glares from everyone. Every day was like this and at lunch it was even worst.

The first day I walked into the cafeteria and glanced for Kitty. She and the rest of the X-men were all sitting together but when I decided to join them Summers shook his head at me and gestured towards an empty table.

~The little pita is making everyone ignore me~

I sighed and glared at Summers then proceeded to a different empty table. I sat down and leaned against the wall then put my legs up on the bench to be comfortable. I scanned through the people trying to recognize anyone else , and once again my eyes caught Pietro's. I smiled at him and he nodded back but never came over to say hi.

At first I thought I had won, he had given up on hitting on me. But the lust coming from him for me was still quite strong.

I let out a big sigh and tired to think really hard of all the reasons why Scott Summers would have a grudge against me. After I while I gave up and pulled a manga out of my purse.

~reading cutie anime solves all boredom~

**Kitty's POV**

Its been almost a week now since Scott told us to not let Mai sit with us. I've tried talking to her but I think she gets board of me, seeing how we are opposites. I've urged the others to get to know her and it seems that she is making some friends but still no one is sitting at her with lunch.

"Kurt, hey Kurt" I said trying to shake the furbal awake

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes.

"What is it Kitty" came his German voice.

I lowered my head to his level and whispered.

"Do you think we should go sit with Mai, I feel bad leaving her alone."

"She said she was fine remember. She likes the solitude." Kurt said as his eyes started to close again.

I gave a big sigh and glanced over at sister, she smiled at me and I knew she wouldn't like it if I got in trouble with Scott on her account.

~But why was he making us ignore her still? ~

Peitro's POV

A week had officially passed by since Miyu Pyrde had joined Bayville high. I learned her name because the teachers said it in the classes we had together on the first day, but I wanted her to tell me on her own.

I was going to talk to her at lunch on the first day but she seemed she was going to sit those bruiting x-men. I didn't notice that she ignored them and sat by herself until the one day she smiled at me. I saw it as an invite but Lance wouldn't let me leave. Something about Kitty asking him to tell everyone to leave her alone for awhile. Man the guy would listen to anything Kitty told him.

It was now a beginning of a new week and I wasn't gonna let her sit alone anymore.

"Aw come one Lance let me go" I said yanking my arm away him.

I was tempted to use my powers to get out of his grasp. Forget it I'm using them.

"Be right back" I said.

Then I used my speed and broke away from Lance and ran away before he could get me again.

"Hey there" I said as I sat myself infront of Miyu Pyrde.

I pulled the book slightly away from her face and then took it out of her grasp.

"Hey" she yelled.

~Man was her voice cute~

"Skip-Beat huh, interesting?" I said trying to get a reaction.

She scooted closer to me and got really excited

~just what I wanted~

"It's about this girl who tries really hard to get… hey wait a minute you jerk. Gimme back my book" she yelled at me no longer amused.

But I still was

"If you're willing to come sit with me I might give it back" I said with a smiked.

She glared at me slightly then glanced over at my table and her face turned to disgust.

"Do I really have to sit with that smelly creature" she said staring at toad.

I laughed and smiled

"There's not much I can do about him, please" I said with puppy dog eyes.

She looked at me started to shake her head, but then I saw her glance behind me

"Maybe" she said as I saw Scott Summers coming our way.


	8. To Do List:

**To Do List: Annoy Scott Summers, Check! **

**Mai's POV**

I glanced behind Pietro and smiled, Summers was walking towards us. And he looked in lecture mode.

"Hey Mai what do you think your doing talking to him" Summers said addressing Pietro.

~Ouch~

"Hey Summers she can talk to whoever she wants to" Pietro said.

"Not if it's you, Mai he is bad news. I don't like him" Summers said looking at me.

Pietro looked over at me and I smiled.

"O really Scott, then Pietro I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks for the advice" I said then stood up.

Scott glared at me and I just smirked back and stuck my tongue out.

"So how do you know Summers" Pietro asked.

"Kitty is my sister, so she introduced me to them all." I said as I sat down.

All of the sudden a guy with long brown hair looked over at me really excited.

"Your related to Kitty" he asked me.

I nodded my head and knew he had to be Lance.

"You must be Lance, she told me about you" I said.

His smile grew.

"I am, what she say about me, anything bad?"

"Not sure, I stopped listening when her voice got really giddy" I said

"This is toad, Lance, and Blob" Pietro said pointing out his friends as he sat down next to me.

"Guys this is…"

"Its Mai or Miyu. You should already know that Pietro, we have classes together" I said.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it" he said with a smirked.

I glanced over at Lance and I saw him shake his head and I giggled.

**Pietro's POV**

I watched Miyu glance at Lance, then heard her giggle.

~Man does she have a cute laugh. She's perfect.~

Blob eyed the lunch line then got up to grab another platter of food, he was such a big eater.

"So what's with the nicknames, I mean it totally represents them, but they are weird" Miyu asked turning towards me.

"It's just something we came up with and it caught on, and they didn't seem to mind" I said and listened to her laugh again.

Lance noticed my smile differently and looked at me confused; I grinned and made a will talk later jester. Then continued listening to Miyu.

She was talking about how Summers had a massive grudge on her for no reason, so she wanted to make him more mad by sitting with us.

"Hey don't tell me that's the only reason you came over here" I said with fake sadness.

Miyu shook her head and smiled at me. Then all of the sudden her face turned sersious and she stood up.

"Stand up" She said to all of us.

"Why" I asked.

"Just do it" she said and Lance and I did so, but toad stay seated.

Blob came rolling around and when he sat down the food on the trays infont of us all went flying. It would have landed on our laps if we didn't stand; now it was just covering the benches.

I looked over at Toad to see him covered in his food and burst out laughing,

"You should have listened to Miyu" I said in between laughs.

I looked over at Miyu to see her expression change as her full name came out my voice. Was I the only one that called her that?


	9. What Is This?

**This one is going to be short but don't worry there will be more to come, thank you for the reviews and to those many that asked about Scott you will soon get your answers! **

**What is This?**

**Mai's POV**

I looked over at Pietro as my full name escaped his lips, something about it made me shutter.

I walked towards the hallway and they all followed except Toad who went to the bathroom. I wanted to clear my head a little but it looked like they weren't gonna let me.

I leaned against my locker when we got to it and let out a long sigh.

~Miyu…. Was it his voice? It sounded so seductive, why?

I saw Pietro glance at me worried and I smiled.

"I'm fine" I said as I turned around and began to open my locker.

I heard Lance leave and I said goodbye but Pietro stayed.

~Of course he would, we had class together next, but I need to be alone for a while.

"Hey I'll see you in class" I said and went towards the bathroom.

I guess Pietro understood because he nodded his head and walked the other direction.

I stepped into one of the stalls and pulled out my cell phone, then punched a few buttons and waited.

"Hey kid, right now isn't the best time" came Logan's scruffy voice.

"You know I wouldn't call you unless it was important, especially while I have school" I said.

"What's the problem?" Logan asked.

I got shiver as I thought, there was no problem, and I knew what these feeling meant.

"Mai?"

"Sorry, I'm fine. I just really an't making many friends here" I said changing my problem.

"What are you talking about, all the X-men are there. You should have many friends."

"Ya well you explain that to Scott, he is making everyone ignore me and I can't even sit with them at lunch"

"Summers? Why is he doing that, man that boy seems to really have a grudge against you. Know why?"

"I got Nothing Logan, Maybe Xavier does"

"I'll ask and will talk when you get home, alright?"

I nodded my head and we said our goodbyes then I exited the bathroom and went to class.

When I got home that day Xavier never gave me an answer and when I confronted Scott neither did he.

**Please Rate and review**


	10. Boy Talk

**Boy Talk**

**Lance's POV**

It has been almost a week now since Pietro invited Kitty's sister to sit with us. I omit Kitty was quite grateful, hell I got a kiss on the check for it but I am still confused.

I've noticed over the days that Mai had seemed to change Pietro, he doesn't go off with other girls like the playboy he is. He goes out a lot and doesn't tell us where. I don't exactly see him as the leader;but still we haven't done anything criminal for a while, and that's not like the brotherhood, it's not like Pietro. I think he is serious, and I not sure he should be.

"Hey man can we talk" I asked one day as he watched Mai in the food line with Kitty.

He looked over at me and could tell I meant business.

"What is it? Is something going down with Mystique? Pietro asked me.

I shook my head then jerked it towards the hallway.

He followed me when I got up, reluctantly thought, but I wouldn't want to leave a girl I had feeling for alone with Toad or Blob either.

"What's up" he asked when we were alone and out of earshot of anyone.

"Look dude, don't take this the wrong way, but you have been acting different lately. I know it's because of Mai" I said.

"Are you saying that a girl is clouding my head?"

"No, not at all.

"Well what is it?"

I could feel his anger rising, I shouldn't have brought this out, but now it was to late.

"I see the way you look at her man, the way you act around her"

"So What" Pietro gritted out

"It's different from the other girls you've 'been' with" I finished.

"She's different" He said quite seriously.

So I was right.

I pushed myself off the locker I was leaning around and started to pace, I need to make him understand the depth of this all.

"Pietro we are mutants, and Mai, we don't know much about her."

"What's your point Lance?"

"My point is if you want to starting being with someone for real: be with Mai for real, you need to tell her the truth.

He looked me in the eyes and I knew he knew what I meat.

"You need to tell her, and show her you are mutant before she finds out on her own and you lose her trust, and her.

Pietro shook his head and smirked cockily,

"That's never gonna happen man, you worry too much" he said trying to sound brave.

But for once I could see through him, he was afraid that Mai wouldn't accept him.

"Look I know that you might not want to do this, but you need to tell her before you decide to go to the next level, because I can tell you want to with her."

Our eyes met again and I could see that he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

I turned and started to walk towards the lunch.

"Fine, as much as I hate to omit it, your right. I'll tell her before I make her mine" Pietro said.

Then he sped past me and into the lunch room before Mai could realize he ever left her.


	11. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Logan's POV **

I looked back between Charles and Summers, We needed to find out why Summers hated Mai so much but he wasn't gonna tell us. And I know Charles isn't the type to probe people's mind without permission.

"Chuck, what are we gonna do" I asked when we were alone.

"Are you sure Mai has no idea why Scott would have this grudge" he asked

"If she does, she does not remember it"

"Maybe I can help with that"

"I'll go get her" I said

I left the room and ran up to Mai's to get her. She was the phone when I walked it and it seemed quite serious.

I cleared my throat and she looked over and put a finger up, telling me to hold on a minute. Then she said goodbye and followed me downstairs to Charles.

**Mai's POV**

I had gotten home late and was tired from trying to act normal around Pietro. Each day was getting worse, scratch that, each minute was. Every time He talked to me I could feel the lust increasing and changing. It was most effective when he and Lance talked outside the hallway. I saw them leave but that was it. Pietro was back when I turned my head back around.

I could tell then that he was planning something and I got even more worried when he called me that night. I was sitting up in my room alone, the only safe place from all the other emotions, when my phone went off.

"Hey what's up" I said

"Eh nothing much just getting board wanted to talk" Pietro said

I could tell he was wearing from his voice, but so glad I couldn't actually feel it through the phone.

"I was wondering if you are free tomorrow, there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

He sounded scared now. He wasn't asking me on a date, he was gonna tell me something very important to him.

I gave a big sigh and then felt the wave of frustration coming towards me. I listened and could tell it was Logan coming to get me.

"Alright yeah I'm free when and where?"

"Around noon at the basketball courts on baybrook" he said

My bedroom door opened and in came Logan, I told him to wait.

"I will try my best, bye"

I hung up and looked over at Logan expecting him to say something, but nothing. He just turned around and jerked his head for me to follow him. I slid my phone in my pocket and did so.

**Professor Xavier's POV**

I heard them coming down and I knew Logan hadn't explain to Mai what I was going to happen.

"What's up Xavier" Mai said walking into the room.

She had never called me Professor like the others.

"Logan and I were thinking you might be able to help us figure out Scott's issue"

"I told you I don't"

I cut her off.

"Maybe you don't consciously, but if I could"

She cut me off now, something I did not except. Then I could feel the anger in her voice when she spoke.

"If you could what? Read my mind huh? Get inside me like some kind of detective"

"It's not like that Mai" I said trying to calm her.

"O really, how do I know you won't go snooping. Find out something that doesn't have anything to do with Scott, anything to do with you"

"Charles isn't like that Mai, I know him" Wolverwine said talking my side.

"Ya well, Logan you might know him, but I don't. And I don't want you in my mind and that's finale." Mai shouted.

She looked back between me and Wolverwine for disagreement but I did not care to argue anymore, she didn't want me to know some things, and she had rights to not trust me.

"If you want answers, I'll get them for ya. I'll just force them out of Scott" she said then stomped off.


	12. Not One Of Us

**Not One Of Us**

Kitty's POV

I heard them coming from far away and when Mai entered the room and could see the rage on her face. I glanced over at her and she smiled the best she could but I knew that this would be my only chance to say goodbye.

I had seen that look before when we were at the orphanage together. I had been crying all day because a family had chosen me and not her. It wasn't that the Prydes didn't want Mai; it was that the orphanage wasn't willing to give Mai away. She had done a few too many favors for the owners and they wanted more. She told me to stop crying and to go and be happy. I thought she was gonna stay with the orphanage but then she gave me that same look she was giving me now. She whispered in my ear that she would find me again and then she ran.

The last sight I saw was her being chased by the owners and then the Pyrdes pulled me away and into a new life.

Mai looked over at Scott as he stood up; the anger was still there from few days ago. It all boiled down to his answer.

Mai's POV

I looked straight into Scott's eyes; either I was getting an answer out of him, or I was getting out.

"We asked you a question before, And this time I want you to give me an answer" I said.

My voice was raised.

"O really" Scott said cockly.

"Either you give me an answer or I'll"

He cut me off.

"Or you'll what? Sell us out again Traitor?"

Hmph, So I was the traitor.

"Explian to me how I am traitor Scott Summers" I smirked out.

He looked at me and then shook his head, then when he spoke he yelled.

"You come here and you don't talk to anyone of us, then when I give you the same treatment you go and sleep with our enemies. And yet through all of this you still call yourself one us, call yourself an X-man."

I broke out into a laugher, man did that surprise everyone. I stopped myself as it notice my giggle was turning manichal.

"I'm the traitor huh, because I'm an X-men" I laughed out.

Then I started to scream.

"Let me remind you boy, I might have decide to come and live you, but never did I include myself in your little group of superheroes. Never once did I call your dear Xavier my professor, any of you my teammates, and I never ever called myself an X-men."

My anger was increasing and it was taking over, I was leaving here now without or without an answer.

"So you take a step back and think, I didn't betray my friends because they weren't mine. And I didn't sleep with our enemies because there is now our. They are your enemies and your friends, and as far as I'm concerned I was better off without you X-men and your enemies. I was better off alone."

I took a glance at Kitty then at Logan, people I thought I could trust. Then I teleported to where my stuff was stashed. I zipped through all the drawers and closet then shoved everything I owned in a duffle bag and was about to jump out the window.

Logan had come running in and grabbed my wrist. I looked back and stepped down and gave him a hug.

"I wanna thank you for all that you've done, but like I said on day one I don't belong here, and my never gonna" I said.

"Mai Wait" He said trying to stop me again.

I shook my head and jumped out his reach.

"If you wanna find me, I'll be on my own."

Then I was gone.


	13. The Rush

**The Rush**

Mai's POV

I appeared at the school doors and snuck in then grabbed all my personals from my locker. I was about to leave when I senesced a rush of adrenaline. There should have been no one there and yet the feelings where getting closer.

The adrenaline stopped not too far away and I slid against the lockers and poked my head around the corner, and there stood Pietro. He was digging around in many lockers stealing from people. I smirked and shoved my duffle bag on my back then trudged over towards him.

"Pietro, what are you doing here" I asked.

He gave a jump and turned towards with surprise.

"Miyu, I could ask you the same question" he said trying to act cool.

I shook my head and leaned up against the locker next to him,

"You know Pietro I don't mind if you are a clep-toe, but what exactly are you gonna get from school lockers" I smirked out.

He grinned wide and I knew I said the right word.

"Eh, well some idiots leave cash here, like your friends Daniels" he said.

I grimaced at the name and slid down to the floor.

"Evan isn't my friend" I said and buried my head between my legs.

PIetro gave a big sigh and slammed the locker door shut. Then he sat down next to me.

"So what happened" he asked.

"Was I that obvious" I said lifting my head.

His face was right next to mine and I felt lust, but this time it was coming from me. I shook away the feeling and turned away. But he placed his hand on my chin and pulled my face back towards his.

"Tell me what happened Miyu" he said with worry in his eyes.

"Its nothing big" I said.

"Let me guess" he started letting go of chin, "you got into a little fight at home?"

"Ya, more or less" I said and shook my head again.

~It wasn't my home~

Pietro's POV

"I'm guessing you need a place to stay" I said.

Miyu shook my head right away,

"No I possibly couldn't"

"Don't take me the wrong way, I didn't mean for you to some stay with me. I don't mean to be rude, but the place where I live isn't exactly a place for a girl like you. I know of another place though."

"Like me" Miyu said sounding insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant I wouldn't want a girl that I like coming over to my trashed crib" I said quite nervously.

Had she caught it? O yes she did.

"You like me huh" Miyu said.

She looked up at me and smiled, then scooted closer and planed her lips on my check.

"I like you to" She said when she pulled away.

She stood up slowly, but I wasn't gonna leave it at that. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards me. Her face came up to mine and I pulled it closer then placed my lips on hers.

The kiss was something I had been waiting a long time to do, it wasn't like the others. I meant it when I told Lance she was different.

I pulled away slowly and rested my hand on her check as I stared into her eyes.

"Well that was, well" she said.

I smirked

"So um about that other place" she asked.

I nodded my head and then help her stand up and then took Lance's jeep. She would still find out about my powers tomorrow.


	14. Rich Basterds

Hey guys sorry about the wait didn't have time to get on my computer with the holidays, shopping, work. Horrible. Well anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it and thanks for all the earlier reviews. Love ya, enjoy!! O PS um please no comments on the actual ages or dates or facts I know they might not be right but I didn't want to go searching. O and Lorna is from "Wolverwine and the X-men."

**Rich Basterds**

**Lance's POV**

I had ditched the others when they first entered the school, knowing that Pietro wasn't gonna share anything we found together. I went down to the records room change a few letters and then went to the principal's office to pick up some things for Mystique.

I was stepping outside the office when Pietro came racing by almost knocking me down. I noticed he had stole my keys and tried to catch up to him, but stopped behind a wall when I saw him with Mai.

It looked like she was insanely depressed and not hearing from Kitty all day I got really worried. I decided to be nice for once and let Pietro take my jeep.

I left as saw Mai kiss Pietro on the check, knowing it was going to get a little more intense and next I heard my engine start as I went to go find Toad and Blob.

**Mai's POV**

I twiddle my thumbs nervously as we drove off. Pietro had put his arm around my shoulders and the massive emotions' coming from both of us was killing my head. I tried shaking off the pain many times and I think he noticed, cuz he glanced at me as we stopped at a light, and let go of shoulders. I grew even weary then, I felt guilty for him and I missed the warmth. I put up the strongest wall I could and gave a big sigh, then pushed my head on his chest.

I was even warmer now and I started to relax and then I felt his lust creeping into my mind over the wall. There was no way I was gonna getting completely comfortable here.

We drove for a long time and decided talking was the only way to stop me from falling asleep in his lap.

"So Pietro, Who's jeep is this" I asked pushing myself off his chest.

I just rested my head on his shoulder with his arm around me again.

"What makes you think its not mine" he said with a smirk.

"Eh not your style, you seem like a mustang guy or a motorcycle. You know something with lots of throttle and speed" I said.

I was felling calmer.

"I do like my speed" he said with a chuckle.

It sounded like he meant something more behind it, but I ignored my thoughts.

"It's Lance, he won't mind."

"Wait did you leave them stranded at the school, Pietro we have been driving for almost an hour now" I shouted pushing off him so I could face him.

He looked at me with a devilish smirk and shook his head,

"There fine, they can find another way home. Besides they would have called by now if it was a big problem" and just and Pietro finished that sentence his phone went off.

He pulled into a drive way of a quite big red brick house. It wasn't a mansion, maybe cut the Xavier's place in half. Still big.

I stared at the house as Pietro answered his phone.

~Is this where he wants me to stay, who owns this place?~

**Pietro's POV **

"Look I'm sorry man. I'm dropping her off now, I'll be back with the car in a few" I yelled at Lance then hung up.

We got out of the jeep and I lead Miyu through the garage that connected to a laundry room. I showed her around and pointed some stuff out.

**Outline of the house (No POV)**

On the first floor were two bathrooms; one full and one with just a toilet and sink. (Full means; toilet, small shower, bath tub, and long sink with a big mirror.) Next was a kitchen, two dining rooms, a living room and a sun room. Then a master bedroom back by the full bathroom.

Then the basement was decked out as a living room. A TV with couches and a pool table stood on one side with a small bathroom. Then more couches (leather) and farther down another computer area, and a door that led to a big storage area filled with games, and camping stuff.

Upstairs were three large bedrooms you could tell one was guy's and the others girl's. Another full bathroom was next to the guy's bedroom that looked over a balcony to the living room. Last was a computer room next on your left when you go up the stairs.

**Peitro's POV**

When we got to my room she took a breather and turned towards me.

"Pietro what is this place."

I laughed at her expression and tone then sat down on my double bed.

"It was where my family and I lived before we um…. had problems" I said finishing off not so cherry.

"O" was all she said.

**Mai's POV  
**Pietro never talked too much about his family, he told me that his mother died when he was young and that he left home and had lived with Lance since he was a freshman.

"I had no idea you had two sisters" I said addressing the other rooms.

Pietro gave an annoyed look and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess you can tell those are girls's rooms and this one is mine. Wanda uh… moved away when I was like 10 and Lorna was closer to my father. So after I moved out, my father did to, giving me the keys, Lorna went with him and is now living in her own place. As for Wanda she's complicated."

I nodded my head trying to suck everything in.

"Are you the oldest" I asked.

"Yup" Pietro said nodding his head as he laid down on his back.

"Man I forgot how nice this place was. Well you can use either of my sister's room, Lorena's will probably be cleaner and I'll go buy some food and junk and bring it over tomorrow morning" as he got off the bed completely.

Through it all I felt his irritation and anger and a hint of sadness as he talked about the house and his family. They defiantly seemed to have many problems, but it wasn't my place to ask yet.


	15. Basketball is Dangrous

Thanks for the cute review lillambdragon, and thanks to all my other reviews I'm surprised how far this story is going when I pulled it out of my butt well re-watching x-men evolution one day. Thanks again for all the reviews and tags hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Basketball Is Dangerous**

**Mai's POV**

I kissed Pietro goodbye and explored the house on my own a little more before crashing. I knew that Pietro had told me to choose one of sister's rooms, and I did check them out but I ended up falling asleep on Pietro's bed.

In the morning I found myself curled up under the cover of Pietro's bed and I heard someone downstairs. I stepped outside of the room and looked over the balcony and every few seconds a rush of wind came up, but there were no windows open. I shook my head and went downstairs to find Pietro putting food in the fridge. It seemed he expected me to stay here a while cuz he had brought a lot, then I wondered if he actually brought all the supplies.

"Good Morning" I said as I walk over towards a chair.

Pietro glanced at me and then burst out laughing.

I looked over at him confused until he said something.

"You might have wanted to look in a mirror before you came down" he said.

I felt my cheeks burn red and I ran to the nearest bathroom. My clothes were all wrinkly and my hair was sticking up in a lot of parts. I teleported upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes then changed and teleported back down stairs, and was fixing my hair when Pietro came to check on me.

"I'm sorry, you didn't look bad I just thought it wasn't like you" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him playfully and then followed him back to the kitchen when I was done freshening up.

After we ate we walked to the basketball courts he talked about yesterday, and I knew something big was gonna happen.

**Logan's POV**

I had asked Charles to search for Mai when her scent stopped at the school. But I guess she was using her cloaking ability again cuz there was no luck. I got really worried after a while because I knew she had ran out of here in anger and no one had talked to her since.

"Logan is she still not answering" Kitty asked me as I closed my phone.

I shook my head sadly and started to walk outside. Kitty and I had been trying to contact Mai every hour but didn't get any luck. I had noticed that the others had kind of ganged up on Scott asking him about there being a deeper reason to his hate, but he just pushed it off. I growled slightly as I passed him on the way to my bike, he got the message. Everyone was angry at him.

I rode out far trying to clear my head, and I got a scent of Mai. I sped up quick and tried to find her. This time I was gonna bring her home no matter what.

**Pietro's POV**

I had noticed that Miyu and I had gotten quite far in our relationship, and I could see that we both wanted to keep it moving. I knew Lance was right now, if she found out about me on her own in would be harder to break away from her. I had to tell her now before we got too far. I just didn't know how to start it out.

I noticed that she seemed quite nervous and telling someone you're a mutant isn't something you can say. I grew a smirk on my face and decided to let it all just play out and she would find out any way. I grabbed a basketball from a storage locker and tossed it to her.

"So we are actually gonna play huh" Miyu asked me and I smiled. "I heard from Evan that you where on the team with him at your old school, so let's see how good you are."

I smirked and caught the ball as she tossed it to me. We checked it then she slipped around me and shot the first basket.

"I see I can't go easy on you" I grinned out and went back to the center of the court.

We checked again and I tried my best to make sure she didn't steal the ball from me but she was quite good. She got the ball and was gonna shoot again, but I tackled her down. The ball went rolling away and Miyu stared up at me annoyed.

"Hey we are playing basketball not football" She said trying to push me off.

I smirked and got off her then helped her up,

"Sorry I couldn't resist" I said.

I grabbed the ball and this time I played with all my skills. I scored a few shots before Miyu started to pout.

"You cheater, you were holding back before" she groaned out.

~Man she's cute when she was mad. ~

I giggled at her expression and tossed her the ball to start again.

Miyu grinned half way through the game and it made me question my next move, something was going down.

I watched her slid past me and I sped up trying to block her shot, she jumped in the air and let the ball in the hoop. I shook my head and started to walk away as she came back down. Next thing I knew I heard the engine of a motorbike stop and as I looked I saw someone had crashed into a tree nearby. I looked over at Miyu to see the tree falling towards and she had fell down from when she jumped. I had no choice; I rushed over to her with my powers and pulled her out of the way, and to safety. She looked up at me confused and I let her down.

"You're a mutant" were the words that came out of her mouth.

I nodded my head and re-showed her my powers by rushing over to the motorcycle that had crashed. But what I saw I didn't expect.

"It's Wolverwine" I yelled and Miyu came running towards me.

Seeing her full reaction was gonna have to wait.


	16. Not What I Wanted

**Here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long I was waiting to finish my surprise. Go check out my youtube account I made a vid for this ff, enjoy!**

**Not What I Wanted**

**Logan's POV**

My head hurt like hell as I turned over. I noticed I was no longer on the ground but on a soft cushion. I opened my eyes slowly to see a living room. I scanned the area as the pain subsided, Mai was asleep in a chair next to me.

~Now I remember, I crashed my bike into a tree because of Jean. Man trying to talk to me well driving not good plan~

"Good Your alright, now can you get out" Pietro said dashing into the room.

"So this is your house" I said with a smirk and sat up.

"Kinda" he grinned then glanced over at Mai.

His face looked worried and annoyed

"You told her about your powers " I asked

"Yeah, whats it to ya" Pietro said angrily.

I shook my head slightly and glanced over at Mai as she woke up.

**Mai's POV**

I yawned and stretched slightly but stopped as I felt eyes on me. I opened my own to find Pietro and Logan both looking at me.

"Hey your alright" I yelled and jumped into Logan's arms.

"Ya I'm fine kid, glad to see you safe too" he said as he hugged me back.

I let go of him and look at Pietro out of the corner of my eye. I felt his weariness and tried to think of anything to say.

"Uh Logan do you mind telling us why you're here" I said.

I felt really bad about everything but I didn't know what to say, not now anyway.

"I was looking for you, making sure that you were staying some place safe, and I guess you are" Logan said glancing at Pietro who had taken a seat in my chair.

I gave a big sigh; he sitting there was invitation for me on his lap. Now wasn't the best time to send out that much lust. I tried to ignore it all and let him have his fun but it didn't work out to well.

I sat down on his lap and then when I felt awkward I tired to get up and Pietro wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey let me go" I yelled

But Pietro just shook his head with a grin. Logan stood up and tried to calm me down but I couldn't take all the feeling anymore.

"That's it I screamed" and teleported out of Pietro's grasp and into his room.

**Pietro's POV**

I watched as Miyu disappeared in purple lights confused beyond reason. I rubbed my eyes and looked again to find Miyu gone. I glanced over at Wolverwine and he shook his head annoyed.

"So she didn't tell you she was a mutant huh. You guys are one crazy couple" he said as he shook his head.

"She's a mutant to" I asked dumbfounded

Wolverwine nodded his head. "She was probably gonna tell you but with me crashing into a tree and all she got distracted."

"Well um shouldn't we go after her" I said.

"We? You're the one who wouldn't let her go" Wolverwine said.

"You are both idiots" I heard Miyu yell through my door.

"See she is mad at you too" I said and then rushed up the stairs at normal speed with Wolverwine behind me.

I knocked on the door as Wolverwine sat down on the floor, but got no answer.

"Aw come on Miyu, besides you saw me there so why did you sit down if u didn't want to." I said banging on the door.

Miyu's POV

I heard Logan and Pietro coming up the stairs after I yelled at them. I was trying to be nice and he goes and let his lust over take him. Man does my head hurt. And then I could feel Logan's annoyance all the way up here. Ug they really are idiots.

"You're the one who had to let your emotions get the best of you" I yelled out.

"What's she talking about" I heard Pietro ask Logan.

"I told she's a mutant bub (sp?)"

"Miyu" Pietro called.

I swung open the door and glared at them both.

"Yes I'm a mutant ok. I feel people's emotions and can control lighting to my whim" I yelled.

I gave a big sigh and let out a long breath.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Pietro" I said more calmly.

He grinned at me slyly.

"Eh it's ok now we have even more in common!" He said

He rushed over to me mutant speed and gave a kiss on the check then wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey what did I just say about your emotions" I yelled trying to pry him off me.

Logan stood up slowly and gave a chuckle.

"Now that you two are done fighting will you come back home Mai" he asked me.

I looked up at him and shook my head angrily and said,

"I an't doing no such thing until that Summers apologies and tells me what his problem is."


	17. One Of Us or One of Them

I have combined my last to chapters and just changed how Miyu explained her power. Please check it out. Also if it helps Miyu's powers are like Phoebe's empath ability from Charmed, and a Kind of advanced version of Berserkers (sp) he's from X-men evolution in case you forgot .( The cloaking comes from wrapping herself in lighting energy (there's a scientific name for it, Kinetic energy?) and it bounces off the abilities of anyone elses. ( she uses it as a force field sometimes to)

**One Of Us or One Of Them**

**Lance's POV**

I had noticed that Pietro had been running off before and after school. I figured it was to go see Mai but I didn't think she was crashing some loft of his he hadn't told us about. He kinda let it slip one day, Kitty had told me that Mai left the Mansion and wanted to know if Pietro knew anything. I asked and well,

"Ya so what if I do. Look the girl doesn't want to be found or want to back with those cocky x-men. So leave it alone." He said

"Kitty's asked me, she sounds really worried."

"O has she, your little Kitty cat asks you and come nipping. Well guess what Lance, she an't coming back she staying at my place and ….. Shit"

"Your place, what do you mean your place"

"Nothing much, gotta run" and then he was gone.

I knew this sounded lame but I had to tell Kitty something better than that, so when I got home I tried Wanda.

"Pietro doesn't have a place, except maybe for this dump" Wanda said when I asked.

"Hey you live here too"

"Ya and if there was a place, I would steal the keys from Pietro and go live there" she said heading towards the door

"Come on Wanda there's got to be something, I know he wasn't Lying"

She gave a big sigh as she stopped at the threshold

"I was told that Pietro kinda stole the keys to our home loft and our father didn't care too much. So she's probably there. It's far away, but not exactly a place I or Pietro would want to live at. You get me" she finished.

I nodded my head and then Wanda left slamming the door in Toad's face.

I knew Wanda meant that Pietro would only go to that place if it was important to him, and I guess Mai was important to him. That probably meant that he told her about his powers and I wanted to know how it worked out.

**Pietro's POV**

I had been trying to avoid Lance all day, I saw when I got from seeing Miyu that he had asked Wanda about our home, but I wasn't about to give her a dirty look.

I zoomed up to my room but he was already in there waiting for me.

"Well that's a little creepy man, staking out another guys room" I said.

He glared at me and then pushed off my wall.

"So where you been" he asked.

"You already no man, I heard Wanda told you"

"So how is Mai then, how's she dealing."

"Eh, pretty good, it's not like she was really close to the x-men. O wait you mean about my powers"

I gave a big sigh and sat down on my bed.

"She seems ok with it, but why wouldn't she be because she's a mutant to"

"What" Lance asked surprised.

"Ya I guess we should have expected it though, being Kitty's sister and living at a mutant institute. Besides it makes everything so much easier."

"O really, I'm gonna go out on a whim and say that's not what you wanted though."

I shook my head, "in way that means Miyu is one of them and it also means she an't one of us. This might lead to no more us."

Lance shook his head trying to cheer me up.

"She's not really an X-men man, and even if she was that doesn't mean you guys can't…… well …. Make it farther than me and Kitty."

I smirked, Lance never omitted that him and Kitty didn't have a chance, he was being oddly nice.

"And besides, maybe not being with x-men she will be more willing to be with you, to be with the brotherhood" lance finished.

So that's what he wanted. "I wouldn't mind trying that" I said with a grin.


	18. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

**Miyu's POV**

I could tell that Pietro had been trying to ask me something as the days passed. It made me worry that Logan got to him somehow and he was gonna suggest I live with Mr. dochebag too. After I tried not to worry about that I sensed Pietro's uncertainty, it started after he found out about my powers, and I knew then I shouldn't have told him.

I thought back about it and came to the fact that I used my powers as a way to make me feel that I understood Pietro being a mutant because I was one to, end of topic. But he wanted something more, he wanted acceptance from at least someone, yet he didn't want it easily.

I kind of went snooping around his room and found a journal. The last entry was so many years ago, but I knew Pietro still felt this way.

*I've told Lance my problems with my family and he suggested today that I moved out with him. He was getting sick of his parents as well. It is now that I decide my father will never truly accept as his son. Wanda is long lost in her uncontrolling powers, and Lorna is to shy and young to come close to helping me. *

I gave a big sigh and stared at the suit cases that I never fully unpacked, what did Pietro truly want from me? Would we be different if he found out about my powers later?

I really needed to get out of this house, this horrible memory.

**Pietro's POV**

I zoomed out of class today to go see Miyu. Today I will ask her about coming back with me. Wanda made me spruce up the house for her and it look pretty decent. (Think back when they got all that furniture and stuff from saving people. Well let's say they got to keep it and the house just had normal guy clutter everywhere that Pietro shoved in random places.)

I had realized that for days now Lance and I had been getting glares about coming to school. Toad and Blob never joined us, and we still were our normal troublemaking guys with the exception of being in the classrooms. I think everyone knew we were only doing it for girls, which made me feel whipped .

"Hey so are you thinking about going back to school" I asked Miyu when I saw her.

She half glared at me and shrugged her shoulders, "Why" she asked.

"Well actually the teachers are wondering where you are and it's actually gotten to the point where I've had to avoid them. They believe you ran away from home."

Both parts where true but I didn't think it was the best reason for her to come home with me.

"I guess I should then" Miyu said wearily.

It actually sounded like she wanted me to offer my place.

I heaved out a fake sigh and said,

"Well if you don't want to back to the x-men, you could crash with me and the brotherhood. The place is actually pretty clean because of Wanda (true). You can share a room with her."

I had succeeded at telling the truth just not the whole of it, and I thought it worked.

"I'll take you on that offer I guess. But just so you know I'm not joining the Brotherhood. I didn't join the X-men because of Summers and I'm not gonna join the Brotherhood when it makes me chose between people I care about."

I sat there thinking for a while, well it was better than her turning me down. And maybe after a while we can convince to at least come out with us, she doesn't have to fight her family.

"That's good enough" I said with a grin.

I used my mutant speed to grab all her belongings and throw them in Lance's Jeep. He was waiting outside for us because he didn't want me driving his ride.

"Wait, Now" Miyu asked suddenly when I came back for a second trip.

I nodded my head and grab everything else and rushed it out. I came back and Miyu was still staring at me in awe. I shook my head at her with a grin.

"Would you like me to carry you down there" I asked seductively.

She snapped awake and her face became cherry red as she shook her head at me.

I grinned and then she grabbed her remaining small objects (purse, jacket, so on) then followed me outside.

On the way to the house we were all silent and guess it annoyed Lance cuz he turned on the radio after a few minutes. Miyu wanted to sit in the back alone, so every minute I would glance back at her to try and start something but for once couldn't form words.

Once at the house Miyu made me rush her and her stuff up in one sweep. She really wanted to avoid Toad and Blob.

I laughed at her explanation she told Wanda well she was helping her unpack.

"No offense Pietro, but they are just creepy and gross. Especially Toad."

Wanda nodded at that.

"I don't hate them, there kinda funny actually. But I don't think I can be with them if I have a reason not to" Miyu finished.

I was about to sit down and wait but Wanda glared at me.

"Alright then, how about I show you my room Miyu" I said.

She turned around, and her face was cherry red again. So cute.

She nodded her head and then followed me for the grand tour.


	19. Connecting Sucks

**Connecting Sucks**

**Miyu's POV**

I took a tour of the brotherhood boarding house and it ended with Pietro and me sitting in his room just talking. I omit that I felt a little awkward being alone with him in his room but at the moment I was laughing too hard to show it.

We had been talking about a lot of things and somehow he started telling me really funny stories about Toad and Wanda. I knew Wanda wouldn't want me knowing any of this because I had learned her anger was very high, but I still couldn't stop Pietro.

Monday I had to go back to class with Pietro and I was kinda dreading it cuz the x-men didn't even know I was back. I felt bad at first but I really didn't know how to explain it all. Personally it was slightly better living at Pietro's loft cuz I hadn't chosen yet, but now it would seem like to some of the X-men that I had turned over to the dark side.

I huffed out a big sigh on Sunday while laying on the couch. Pietro looked down and I tired to smile it off, but he knew I was upset. Sometimes I thought he was empath and not me.

"I don't think it's gonna go to well when kitty and the others realize I'm living with you" I said lifting my head up.

"Eh it will be fine, you can't live with Summers anyway cuz he hates your guts" Pietro said

"Uggg, we still have no idea what his issue is."

I put my head back down on Pietro's lap and tried to think about anything that could make Summers want me gone.

"Maybe it was in the past which means he should just forget about it" Blob said suddenly.

I brought my head up fast and smiled.

"That's it! Blob you're a genius" I said and then I teleported to my room at the Xavier mansion.

**Pietro's POV**

I saw Miyu's grin after Blob's statement and then she was gone in a flash.

"Hey wait a minute, Blob what did you do" I yelled.

He shook his head at me dumbfounded, then went back to the telvison.

"She probably went to go talk to Summers cuz she knows why he's angry" Lance said turning his head towards me.

I glared and then zoomed over to the mansion. I ran through the security weapons, and pass Kitty in the living room, then upstairs to where Miyu's old room was.

"What are you doing in here" I said once I closed the door behind me.

She looked up and shook her head at me and then continued to search the room.

"When I was back at the orphanage they gave every kid a journal to write down what they did each day and maybe whatever happened between me and Scott will be in there" came her muffled voice through the closet.

"You wrote in a dairy" I laughed out and leaned against the bedroom door.

She pulled her head out and glared at me for a second then went back to searching.

**Professor Xavier's POV**

"It seems we have a visitor" I said to Wolverine as we stared at the security camera monitors.

"Quicksilver, I'll take care of him" Wolverine growled out.

"Now now, that won't be necessary. Let's see how this plays out, and it seems he's brought Mai home."

"Wait did you just say? Mai's home?!" came Kitty's high voice.

I knew she had been listening but I hoped that I could stop her from acting.

She came up behind Wolverine and glanced at the monitors with a grin.

"Now wait Kitty, I think we should see why Mai is here" I said calmly.

"Are you kidding me, my sister's back! I'm gonna go give her a hug" Kitty shouted then ran out of the room.

"Wolverine" I said looking at him.

"Ya ya, I got it Chuck. I'll go follow the little half pint" he said and left as well.

**Wolverine's POV**

I followed Kitty upstairs and she didn't even bother knocking on the door. I gave a big sigh as I watched her use her powers and put her head through the door.

"Mai" she screamed.

Then I heard another yelp and I opened the door completely to see QuickSliver running over to the window as Kitty stepped in completely.

"She almost came in through me" Quicksliver said breathing hard.

I heard Mai giggle a little and then she pulled her head out her closet and smiled at us. I saw a small red notebook in her hands partly opened.

**Mai's POV**

"Mai I'm so happy your back" Kitty said and ran at me with arms open.

I did my best to smile but hugging wasn't my thing.

"But what's he doing here" I heard Kitty ask annoyed.

I glanced over as she let me go and she stuck her tongue out at Pietro, he did the same back.

"I'm here boyfriend small fry. So I have my rights" Pietro said cockily and stuck his tongue out again.

I shook my head at them both and then looked at Logan.

He smiled at me gently, it was kinda strange cuz you don't see him smile a lot, but I just smiled back.

"Hey I remember those" Kitty said suddenly pulling her eyes away from Pietro to my journal.

"I have one just like it, I remember us writing together back at the orphanage. Are you gonna start writing again? It will be just like back then; I'm so glad you're living with me again!" Kitty yelled excitedly.

I groaned mentally as I tried to think of a way to tell Kitty everything. Well here it goes.

"Uh actually Kit-cat I just came to pick this up" I started off.

I stepped over somewhat behind Pietro and he gave a half annoyed look.

"I came home with Pietro on Friday, and I've been sleeping in Wanda's room since."

Kitty's face went from happy, to confused, to sad, and then angry.

"Why are you staying with the brotherhood, were your family Mai" Kitty huffed out at me.

I gave another mental groan and tried to think fast. Then Logan beat me to it.

"It's probably not temporary, just until Summers losses his crazy."

Kitty looked at me and so did Pietro, god this is why I didn't want to get messed up with people. I hate choosing and worrying.

"Ya that sorta true" I said quietly and then tugged on Pietro's shirt.

He noticed my distress and was ready to go back to the boarding house as well.

"Well that was fun, bye now" Pietro said picking me up.

I was so ready to be outta there


	20. Secrets, Secrets,

**Secrets Secrets Secrets: Ow My Head Hurts**

If anyone is wondering the whole Striker thingy is from the movies mainly the last one Wolverine Origins

**Pietro's POV**

I was ready to take Miyu outta there faster than ever. She was slightly quivering behind me and I could tell as she tugged on my shirt that the situations were bothering her. I swooped her up in my arms right away and was ready to get us gone.

"Hey wait, why did you need the journal" Kitty yelled us before I could run.

I heaved a big sigh and looked down at Miyu in my arms. She was still shaking but she managed to smile at me,

"Its fine Pietro" she said quietly and I put her down gently.

I watched her breath in out and out slowly and lean against the window. I felt eyes on us and glanced up and met with Wolverine's eyes that were glazed with concern. I nodded at him and he went to Kitty and tried to calm her down.

"So I would still like an answer" Kitty breathed out.

Well at least she was calmer.

"I thought maybe there would be notes in here about me and Scott but the pages have been ripped out" Miyu said finally opening her dairy.

I glanced down to see 3 fringes sticking out of the binding, telling that someone have defiantly torn out some entries.

"I tried to think back even but I can't remember ever meeting Scott or much of my past anyway."

"Does it feel like there should be memories there but there's lots of spots" Wolverine said catching all our attention.

Miyu nodded her head.

"That would be Striker then" he growled out.

"You mean William Striker" I asked.

Wolverine nodded his head at me kinda confused, probably wondering how I knew that name. But he continued.

"Many years back a man named William Striker infused me with my adamantium claws and then my memory was erased by the same substance. The Professor has been helping me get a lot of memories back for a while now, it's painful but helpful."

"So you think the same guy got to me, and Xavier can help?" came Miyu's quite voice.

Wolverine nodded his head,

"If you let him. Now Quicksilver…." Wolverine said looking at me.

"Ya Ya, I guess you would be wondering. Miyu I might know something about Scott and Striker too" I said looking down at her.

She looked up and smiled, then nodded her head.

**Miyu's POV**

Pietro leaned against the window sill with me and looked up at ceiling. He gave a big sigh, then brought his head back down and glanced at me before starting with his eyes on the ceiling again.

"When I was younger my father and I got into a fight after he sent Wanda away. I ran out and started using my powers to run out of steam. Some guy saw me and stepped infront of me and I almost ran into him. He smiled at me weirdly and asked me my name, but I didn't answer. I knew the whole stranger danger crap, so I tried to run off but some other goons shocked me and I passed out."

Another sigh escaped his lips and I put my hand over his. He looked down again and smiled sweetly, then began again.

"When I woke up I was locked to a hospital bed and had all these wires in me. I tried to use my speed to break out but I got shocked again. My vision was weary but I saw Striker and some scientist talking about my abilities. They said Striker's name and I knew they did experiments on me well I was out, and they were satisfied. So I got sedated and then thrown into a cell in the back with something like a strait jacket or some kind of rope. (Think if u ever saw the origins movie where there is this blonde kid flipping out trying to shake out of these white ropes in the cell area. I always thought that was Pietro)"

"When I looked around I saw other mutants some older and even younger than me locked up as well. A few hours passed by and the doors were open again and some guy with bandages on his eyes was shoved into a cell by me. That was Summers."

I gasped as Pietro finished, Scott had been taken when he was a kid and experimented on. Was it my fault and that's why he hated me? Because he knew I put him through misery, but why?

"So how'd you get stuck with the brotherhood then kid" Logan asked Pietro.

"We all got saved by you and lame teamwork. Xavier showed up in a helicopter and took us all back with him, but I just wanted to be home. I ran back to my father before anyone could notice and it turned out he was actually worried and wondering where I was. I told him everything and he said he was gonna make Striker pay."

"So how do we talk to this guy? You know, give him a taste of his own medicine" Kitty asked.

"We don't. Magneto, Pietro's father already did that. Guess he kept his promise kid, because he killed Striker a while back at Alkali lake" Logan sighed out. (2nd x-men movie towards the end)

Pietro smiled surprised and then it hit me, Magneto, the powerfully evil Magneto was Pietro's father. Man did I sure know how to pick um.

"So I could be the reason Scott was captured" I said finally with some courage.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it" Kitty said trying to make me feel better.

"I have to talk Xavier and Scott now" I said suddenly and ran out of the room with all of them at my heels.


	21. His side vs Anger

**His Side vs. Anger**

**Mai's POV**  
I had to find Summers fast. This had to be the reason he had a grudge against me, hell I would hate me too and now it would be worse cuz didn't remember a thing. I stopped dead when I thought about that, Kitty almost into me so I moved to the wall before she went through me. Pietro worried rushed infront of me, and then caught me as I started too slid to the ground. I started to breath heavily and I could feel my body weakening. I was so gonna pass out.

"Crap" I breathed out, then I went down.

I awoke but didn't open my eyes. The back of body felt insanely cold and I could hear voices all around me. I focused my ears better and soon I could make out words. Kitty was pacing beside me and breathing heavily, Logan was talking quietly to Xavier about what happened, and then Pietro's voice burned my ears.

"This is all your fault man" he yelled.

I guessed Summers was in the room to cuz who else would he blame.

"You're stupid grudge got her too agitated" Pietro yelled again.

I groaned softly, was that really why I passed out? It made no sense to me, I would say I was also thinking too hard, but that made even less sense. I heard Xavier wheel over to Summers and whisper something, then he got and started to leave.

"Will all of you please leave as well? Mai will be fine but your emotions will make her worse" Xavier asked calmly.

I heard everyone moving towards the exit.

"Everyone else's emotions probably made her pass out" I heard Pietro whisper out before the door closed behind them all.

That made sense I thought as I breathed in silence. No sound, no thoughts, no feelings. This was peaceful.

**Logan's POV**

I leaned against the wall as Summers and Charles walked off, Kitty soon followed him but quicksilver stayed by the entrance. I watched him closely as he leaned his ear against the infirmary door. I heard Mai breath heavily and start to get but I knew it was only because of mutant abilities that I could hear her. The kid started to pace when he realized that he couldn't get any response then he ran off to where Charles and the others went to the came back just as fast. All of this made me think the kid really cared for Mai. No matter if he was the somewhat leader of the Brotherhood and the son of Magneto a simple girl had made him change ever so slightly.

Next I heard Mai groan and Pietro did as well, he was ready to rush in there, and man was he impatient. I stopped him and he glared at me.

"Going in there an't the best plan. Mai passed out from a rush of all of emotions that includes yours. So shoving it in her face again is only gonna put her in more pain." I said.

Quicksilver continued to glare and then he shook his head and sat down on one of the benches against the wall. Next I heard some water running and Mai opening cabinets. She was probably looking for some aspirin.

"Time to exit heaven" I heard her whisper then the knob of the infirmary door started to turn.

Professer's POV

I knew that the others would want to hear the whole story but I had to talk to Scott, alone. I asked Kitty to leave and she looked at me sadly then stepped outside the room.

"So now that we have a guess would you like to tell me what happened Scott" I asked.

Scott looked at me annoyed, and then he glanced out the door before he began to speak.

"I ignored her when we first met as kids. I didn't want anyone knowing about my powers or getting close to me cuz I was afraid I would hurt them. But Mai got pissed, and then I saw some guy show up by her at a playground and asked about her mutant powers. She ratted me out and next thing I know I'm getting bagged and tagged alive in the middle of the night. When I woke up I was tested on for days, and let's just say I would've rather endured a month with Duncan, then a few days with Striker."

I nodded my head at Scott and turned my back to him as I thought about the parts he had left out. He knew Mai had gotten betrayed and captured as well by striker but as far as he was concerned they didn't do anything bad to her, and she never apologized to him.

"Scott I would like you to know that because of Striker Mai has no memory of those events or much of her childhood after she ran away from the orphanage. I would like you come to terms with that and when she says sorry you will forgive her. In time I will try to help her out if she allows me." I said turning to face him.

Scott nodded his head at me and then stepped out of the room. I followed him but then turned towards the Cerebra. ~When Mai is ready have her come see me~ I sent to Wolverine telepathically. He nodded his head and then I went on my way.


	22. Aw Crap

**Aw Crap**

**Logan's POV**

I watched as the doorknob of the infirmary door turned slowly. The door swung open fully and Mai stepped out. She clung to the door for a while and I noticed that even though she looked better, she could barley move. Quicksilver rushed over before I could and sat down Mai in-between us.

"Thanks" she said softly and leaned against the wall closing her eyes.

"You know you didn't have to come out" I said.

Mai opened her eyes and smiled at me,

"I figured my boys would be worried more if I didn't" she said even more quietly.

I saw Quicksilver grin at her words but it faded with Mai's next line.

"I'm guessing Xavier wants to see me" she asked.

"Ya, he's in the cerebro, but you should really…"

She cut me off and stood up.

"I would like to get this all over and done with" she said then began to walk away.

I stayed in my seat knowing from experience to never argue with girls under any circumstances. I thought that Quicksilver would know that to, but he ran off at full speed after Mai.

**Kitty's POV**

I heard Mai and ran back towards the infirmary. I saw her and Pietro but skidded to a stop and kept myself hidden as they started to talk.

"What are you doing Pietro" Mai said as he stopped infront of her.

"I would like to ask you the same question. Clearly you can't see that you aren't ready to take a trip down memory lane." He said

"I'm fine, now let me through" Mai yelled.

"No, I say you come home with me and get some rest. And then you can talk to Xavier tomorrow."

"I am home" Mai yelled.

She lifted her hand to her lips as she realized what she had yelled, but it was already too late.

"I see, well then I guess I'm outta of here"

"No, wait Pietro I didn't mean it like that" Mai yelled as he sped away.

Logan came around the corner and I sunk into the wall to hide more. I poked my head out more and saw Logan trying to calm down Mai.

"No you don't understand I have to go after him" she yelled trying to struggle from Logan's grasp.

All of the sudden I saw the Professor wheel out and then Mai's body fell limp.

"What did you do chuck" Logan asked picking up Mai in her arms.

"I had to shut down her mind or her powers would have turned to harmful" the Professor answered.

"But I thought you couldn't get into Mai's mind?"

"When faced with pure struggle everyone lets their guard down."

I covered my mouth and sunk back into the wall and ran away from them. I didn't know what was gonna happen next but I knew it was against Mai's will. I wasn't gonna let that happen. As I neared the elevator I felt a little spark in my head and then everything went black.

**Professor's POV**

I heard Mai yelling outside and I could feel her anger rising. Then I got a shock of energy and knew that if I didn't calm Mai down her powers were going to burst, and she would hurt Wolverine and herself. I rolled myself outside and tried to reach into Mai's mind, I found an opening and went in then shut everything down. She fell asleep in Logan's arms as he asked me what I did.

As I explained everything to him I felt someone eavesdropping on us, when I focused I found Kitty, but she didn't know I saw her. Soon she ran off in a sprint unsure what she would do, I called to her and tried to make her come back, but she passed out. I told Logan to rest Mai down in the cerebro and then we both rushed for Kitty. Logan picked her up and looked at me confused. I said nothing; I didn't know what happened. How could I cause her to pass out?

Logan shook Kitty awake and she awoke with ease. She looked at us both confused.

"Professor what happened" she asked me.

"I'm not sure my dear. I tried calling out to you and you passed out" I said worried, "do you remember what happened?"

"Um I was going back upstairs when I felt a shock of electricity in my head and then I fell down. Hey you don't think Mai did it, maybe trying to connect with me?" Kitty asked.

"It's possible, though I'm not sure how "I said looking back towards the cerebro.

"Why don't you go get some rest, you have school tomorrow. I sure you everything will be fine."

Kitty nodded her head and then Wolverine helped her back upstairs. I went back to Mai and placed my hand over her forehead, but couldn't see anything. I shook my head and let her be. It would be best to let her rest as well.


	23. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

**3****rd**** persons POV**

Mai awoke cold again but this time she sensed nothing. Then once she tried to think a flood of emotions was pushed into her mind. Her head started to pound and her breathing was shorting as she tried to focus. She heard two real voices somewhere in the darkness and tried so hard to focus on one of them, and then the dark engulfed her.

Suddenly just before the light disappeared completely Mai found all her strength, focused, then opened her eyes. She found herself in the middle of a street at night time. She was all alone except for the noise and images around her. She blinked her eyes not sure what she was seeing but the images did not disappear. She watched them start to slow and she recognized Summers but he was smaller, younger. Mai realized these were her memories all too soon, and she didn't want to see anything. She shut her eyes tight and once again the images started moving faster, and faster, and faster until they just stopped.

Mai reopened her eyes and found herself in a house. She tried calling out but her voice didn't come out. Although it was somehow heard, all of the sudden Pietro came rushing down the stairs and glanced around confused. He searched each room quickly then came back infront of the door. Mai called out to him and he heard her but still could not see her. Then as Mai tried to reach out to him she heard another voice, Xavier's. Then the dark took her completely.

**Logan's POV**

I pushed off the dome wall as Chuck began to lift his head.

"What happened" I asked as he turned and wheeled away from the cot.

"Well she is quite good at blocking me from connecting" he said rubbing his head.

I glanced back to the cot and stared down at Mai lying on it. Her body shivered slightly then I heard the cecebro door open, and Chuck called me to follow.

As we continued along Chuck seemed deep in thought, but I wanted to know what happened.

"**She's strong" he started as he read my thoughts, "I'm sure that it will take me a while to see her childhood memories and it seems even her subconscious** **doesn't want me there" he finished.**

We both sighed as we entered the elevator and I tried to relax against the back wall. Then I felt it, a sharp flicker in my brain, as it rushed around my brain it started to shock the insides of my temples. Almost like my brain was being mildly electrocuted. I tried to push it away thinking it was just a headache, then I remembered Kitty saying she felt the same way before she out. She asked if somehow Mai was trying to connect with her and if so was she trying with me now? I closed my eyes and let out a long breath then rubbed my fingers against my forehead. I got a sudden strong shock and I thought I heard something. Then Chuck broke my trance.

"Are you coming Wolverine" he asked as I noticed he was outside the elevator.

I nodded my head as I noticed the feeling was gone, then followed Chuck to his office.

**Kitty's POV**

It had been almost a week now since Mai came back home. I found out that the Professor's powers had put her in a coma; I was slightly mad and worried. But I saw no way that I could help. I was also surprised that no one from the brotherhood had talked to me or anyone really since the incident, not even Lance. Pietro on the other hand even though he didn't talk to me he sure seemed like he wanted to. He probably wanted to know what was going on with Mai and I wanted to know what made my sister to more important than any other girl. And granted him and Mai have defiantly been together longer than a few days and I don't think that's just because they're both mutants/

"Hey Pietro wait up" I called to him when I saw him alone after school. "I'll catch up with you guys later" I told Kurt and Rouge, then ran after Pietro.

"I said wait up" I yelled as I finally caught up to him.

He gave me a half annoyed look and continued walking.

"If you really wanted to run away you could have used your speed"

"What do you want" he growled and pulled me behind a wall.

"The same thing you do, I want Mai back."

"That's great, well when she decides if she wants me, then call me" he growled again and started to rush off.

"Pietro wait, Mai's in a coma" I yelled.

That got him to stop dead.

**Pietro's POV**

I rushed back over to Kitty worried and confused.

"What do you mean she's in a coma" I asked.

"After you two fought that one night Mai tried to run after you but the Professor stopped her. Something about her emotions making her powers increase and she might have hurt someone, so he shut her mind down. But she wasn't suppose to stay that way and he won't let me see her to try to wake her or anything."

I let out a long breath as I let Kitty's ramble sink in, I thought about saying something about me hearing her a few nights ago a more times after but I didn't know what it was really.

"I might be fast but you can go through walls, so why ask me" I said still kinda of angry.

"Well I figured you would want to know, but I guess you don't care" Kitty yelled at me and stomped away.

"Kitty hold up" I said and sped infront of her, "Miyu means a lot to me, I'll help.

"Good" Kitty said smiling, "I'll see you tonight."


	24. You Call This A Plan?

**You Call This A Plan?**

**Kitty's POV**

I sat in my bedroom drumming my pencil as I tried to focus on my homework. I was getting impatient waiting for the night to come and I couldn't concentrate. I got a chill and then all my papers flew in the air and landed on the ground.

"You ready "I heard from behind me.

I turned around in my chair to find Pietro staring at me.

"I said night time, and I meant that you meet me outside" I yelled at him.

"Well to bad, I'm here now. And shouldn't you be more quiet" he said slyly.

I glared at him and then got up and gestured for him to follow me.

I poked my head in both Logan's and the professor's room to find them fast asleep.

"Alright let's go" I said to Pietro pulling my head out of the wall.

I slipped through the floor and unlocked the elevator for Pietro. He rushed out once the doors opened to the basement and grabbed me, then rushed us to the cerebra entrance.

"Now how are we suppose to get in there" he asked.

I shook my head and grabbed him then walked us both through the door.

"It's not protected or anything" I said and then walked over to the cot that Mai was still lying on.

She was attached to a few wires that were connected to the cerebra machine and then a few more of medical stuff. I heaved out a big sigh and tried to think of what to do. All of the sudden Pietro raced around me and pulled out all the wires and picked up Mai in his arms in record time.

"What are you doing" I yelled at him as quietly as I could.

He just shrugged his shoulders at me, "how about we get her out the house completely before we get caught" he said.

"Fine"

He then grabbed my hand and rushed up stairs and outside. I had to use my powers with no warnings many times because he didn't open any doors. He finally stopped running about a mile away from the institute, we were in the middle of a forest.

"Why here" I asked as Pietro laid Mai against a tree.

"My place isn't exactly the best either" he said not even looking at me.

He knelled down in front of Mai and ran his fingers over her face, her body shuttered a little but she never opened her eyes.

"So you want to explain to me how were suppose to wake her up from a coma" he asked as he wrapped his jacket around Mai.

"Uh I actually didn't really think that far into it" I said slowly.

I heard him growl a little and he looked at me.

"Turn around" he said very seriously.

"Why what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just do it"

"What are ya going to do" I repeated.

He just glared at me and I huffed out a sigh and then walked a little away and faced my back to him.

**Pietro's POV**

"Something I might regret" I whispered under my breath as I watched Kitty turn away from me.

I slipped one of my hands behind Miyu's head and pushed her closer to me,

"Please wake up Miyu" I whispered in her ear.

Then I placed my other hand on her chest and my lips on hers. ~Miyu~ I thought as I tried to kiss her.

I thought I heard her voice and then Kitty pulled me back away her.

"How is that suppose to help" she yelled at me and slapped me on the check.

I grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze it hard until I felt my own hand being gripped as well. I loosened Kitty a little and looked over to find that Miyu had grabbed my other hand but her eyes were still closed. Then I felt a strong surge of shocks pass over my body as well as did Kitty. I watched as Kitty passed out on the grassy ground and then my head went down on Miyu's lap and my eyes shut tight.


	25. A Trip Down Memory Lane

I no the last chapter was kinda confusing at the end but it was kinda suppose 2 be. Hopefully this one will clear up everything for you. Also sry for the wait I plan on updating all my stories today along with adding a new one! Ps sorry if it gets confusing during Mai' POV of the past I didn't no how else to do it.

**Trip down Memory Lane**

**Pietro's POV**

I hit the concrete kinda hard and it woke me up with a shock. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the middle of a street and few house were surrounding me, it somehow looked a little to familiar. I checked myself for inguries then heard a groan next to me, and found Kitty. I shoved her awake and looked her over,

"Good were both ok, now where are we and where is Miyu" I kinda yelled.

Kitty looked at me and then around and shook her head.

"We are in the past though I'm not sure how" I heard kinda far away.

I stood up and glanced around to eventually find Miyu standing a few feet away staring at a small town house. I ran over to her and I was about to give her hug but then I remember we were kinda in a fight and no way was I gonna let it be over.

"Are you alright" I asked standing in front of her.

She nodded her head but continued to stare at the house, "'I think this is my childhood home" she said and started to walk towards it.

"Now wait just a second, how is that even possible? We can't be in the past" I said as I grabbed Miyu's arm.

She looked back at me and there seem to be no emotion on her face and when she spoke it was very calm and yet distant.

"I'm not sure, but look around you, you to Kitty. It should be familiar to all of us. This was our home before the orphanage, before we knew about our powers."

Kitty got up from the ground and walked over to Miyu and me.

"Your right, this night we snuck out and sat on our backyard playground well out parents fought, I remember it" Kitty said as she started to walk closer to the house.

"I don't" Miyu stated then slipped her arm out of my hands and followed Kitty.

"Ok fine, lets say I believe we are in the past. Why are we here?" I asked running after them.

We stopped against a black iron fence that was around a playground behind the house.

"To learn, no shh" Miyu said looking back at me then she wrapped her hands around the fence and watched as two younger girls came running out of the house.

**Little Kitty's POV (Past)**

I followed my sister outside ignoring our parents yells from the kitchen. They always fought about something I never quite understood. They talked about being worried that we would just like our grandparents being able to do strange things. They fought over weather not it was better to wait and see the outcome or just leave.

"Kitty hurry up" Mai called to me from our swing set.

I shook my head and wiped away the tears then joined her on the swings.

"When do you think they are gonna stop, I'm still kinda tired" I said as I yawned.

Mai looked at me and smiled, "I'm not sure but if you like you can sleep out here. Its pretty warm out and I'll watch over you" she said.

I nodded my head in thanks and laid down on one of the benches not to far away from Mai. The sounds of our parents voices got quieter as I started to drift of and then I heard Mai get up and stand in front of me.

"Stay here Kitty, I heard something" she said to me as I lifted my head up a little.

She walked over to our black fence and looked out over across the street,

"It must have just been the wind" she said then started to walk back towards me.

**Older Mai's POV**

"What are you crazy, she could have saw us" Kitty yelled at Pietro.

We had to step back behind some bushes cuz little me almost caught a glimpse of Pietro looking through the fence.

"Look I"m sorry, She's just so cute when she's little" Pietro said as he rubbed his check where Kitty had slapped him.

I blushed slightly at that comment and felt a difference in my body. Like I was slowing waking up from a dream but then something took over me again and I was once again calm.

"You would say that Kitty said as she crossed her arms in anger.

"What's that suppose to mean" Pietro asked confused.

"Just wait and see" Kitty said with an aggravated grin.

Man did I wish I remember this as well as Kitty did.

"Are you sure it was nothing sis" Little Kitty asked younger me.

She nodded her head and little Kitty looked back behind well me and saw a boy that was standing a few feet away from us. He looked a lot like Pietro.

"Then whose that" little Kitty yelled out and pointed at the boy.

Little me turned around quick and her eyes met with the boy's, he looked about a few years older then little me and Kitty.

"What do you want" Little me asked protectively as the boy continued to stare at them.

"Just wondering why you were crying" the boy spoke.

"Were fine now, your not from around here are you?" Little Kitty asked standing up and coming closer to the gate.

The three of us scrunched deeper into the bushes so they wouldn't noticed us.

"You met me when we were little" I asked Pietro as I realized the little boy was truly him.

He turned and shook his head.

"Not that I knew of, guess Striker took some of my memory to" Pietro said then focused his attention back on younger us.

"No I'm from far away, My name's Pietro" said the little boy.

"O hi, I'm Kitty and this is my older sister Mai" Little Kitty said calmly.

"Kitty stop that, what have I told you about strangers" Little me scowled little Kitty.

"What he's not a stranger sis. We know his name."

I heard Pietro snicker next to me then Kitty slap him again.

"So why are you wearing those clothes" little me asked standing in front of little Kitty.

"So I can stay warm of course" little Pietro answered back.

"Its summer, why would you get cold."

"Well I'm running around the wind gets to me."

All of sudden little Pietro stepped back a little then disappeared in a flash and all of us past and present could see he was already on the other side of the road and then he came back as fast.

"How did you do that" Little me asked.

"Ya how how" little Kitty asked jumping up and down.

A grin grew on little Pietro's face,

"I'm a superhero" he said grinning even more.

Yup there was no mistaking it now that was little Pietro.

**Unknown's POV**

"Good they seem to had made it safely into the past" I whispered as I stood up and took my fingers off the young Mutant's forehead.

I stepped back and staggered a little as I realized my energy was depleting from using my time traveling powers.

"Don't worry soon they will learn all they need to and everything will be just fine" I said to myself as I leaned against a tree across from the three younger mutants.

"Professor I think I see someone over here" I heard from a few feet away.

Crap its Xavier and his pet I thought and then rushed behind some bushes as they came into view.

Scott Summers noticed the three mutants on the ground and rushed over to them.

"They' re still alive professor but seem to be pretty passed out" Summer said.

"That's Good, Kurt can you take us all home" Xavier said with relief.

A guy with a blue skin stepped into my view and nodded his head. He then made everyone grab hands and hold onto the others and then they disappeared in blue smoke.

So back to the institute, no matter I'll just have to include them in the journey as well, I just hope that I have enough power.

Then I stepped out from behind the tree and disappeared myself.


	26. The Silent Wonderment

**The Silent Wonderment **

**Logan's POV**

I stood outside the infirmary tapping my foot impatiently. Chuck had just come back with the Mai, Kitty, and Quicksilver, and they had yet to figure out why they weren't waking up. I sighed and think Chuck heard me cuz the infirmary doors opened, and he called me inside.

"Logan will you please calm down, I assure you everything will be fine" he said with a soft tone.

I breathed out a long sigh and then nodded my head. I hated not being able to do anything.

**Unknown's POV**

Crap, how was I going to work this. Adding a few people into the past, like summers, I had planned, but Xavier. I can't over power him, especially at the state I am.

I leaned over in the darkened letting exhaustion take over, I was still surprised that no one, not even Xavier had noticed my presence.

My dear Mai Mai, I am sorry but I must continue to let you learn this everything.

**Kitty's POV**

I leaned my head against our childhood fence, what the hell was going on. I understood we were in the past cause everything that was going on truly did happen many years ago, but how were we in the past, and was it really to learn? If so why was I hear, I knew all of what was happening. I let out a sigh and felt a hand clasp around mine. I looked up and met my eyes with my sister's.

"Everything's fine" she said and then turned back to the miniature us at the playground.

I smiled, she was right. And I was glad she was back again to re-sure me.

I lifted my head and turned my attention back to the strange scene in front of us. Younger us had been talking a lot, they even invited little Pietro inside the yard. Little me had fallen asleep on the bench and little Mai and Pietro were sitting on the swings just talking about their families. I sighed for the last time, and looked over at Mai to find I wasn't the only holding her hand. Pietro had the other one griped tightly and they both looked consumed by the scene going on in front us.

I focused my eyes again on the little versions of us, and watched as little Pietro got up, and said he should head back to his father. Little Mai nodded her head, and then lightly kissed Little Pietro on the check, and said thank you. Little Pietro said sure thing with a grin, but when little Mai pulled away his grin turned hurt. Little Mai's lips had shocked little Pietro.

"O I'm so sorry" Little Mai replied.

"Its fine" little Pietro replied as he rubbed his check.

Little Mai then began to stare at her fingers as they felt different, and that's when she noticed that purple strands of what looked like little lightening was flashing between her fingers.

"Pietro look" She yelled and he did.

They both stared at her hands amazed with glee, as did all of us.

"So that's when one my powers first emerged" Mai said quietly as we all continued to look at the purple lightening.

"Kitty, Kitty wake up" little Mai yelled as she rushed over to little me.

She groaned and stretched and then I slapped my head against my forehead. I couldn't believe I had to watch this from my own view. I watched through my partly covered eyes as little me yawned, and then fell straight through the bench, when she saw the purple lightening in little Mai's hands. I had forgotten that I used my powers for the first time back then as well, how could I have forgotten as well. It wasn't Striker, no nothing like my memory having spots, I had just simply forgot. We all watched as little us became amused by our new powers and started to test them out in front of each other and then something weird happened. The scene started to fade together like watching an end of a movie fade out and then fade back in for the credits.

"The years are passing by" Mai said calmly as I felt her grip my hand and I'm guessing Pietro's tighter.

I stared at her for a while, something didn't seem right about her mood to me. It was like a spirit guide, like this travel to the past was her own doing, but there was no way that her powers had formed to this, is didn't connect. I shook my head, I couldn't think of anyway to explain it so I decided just to focus on the new time in front of us.

"This is much older now, Mai when is this" I asked my sister as I saw a new public playground in front of us.

"It's after I ran away from the orphanage it seems. I remember this playground, but everything else seems blank." Mai answered with her voice still distant.

I nodded my head trying to ignore the change in her, I bet Pietro was wondering what was going on with her too. Also it seemed my sister had no use of her empath powers right now, because she would have sensed both of our worry long time ago, and explained everything to us, but she just watched her past unfold.

Mai let go of our hands and walked closer to the park. Pietro and I followed her and then Pietro pointed his finger towards the slide.

"Look" he said and we all followed his finger.

Sitting on the slide was younger Mai, she looked about 13, maybe younger, but she was all alone. Mai sat down on a bench and rested her head on her hands staring at her younger self. Pietro and I joined her and he took her hand again as a stray tear left Mai's eyes.

"I was quiet a loner" she said still with unreadable emotion.

"Hey, look, is that Summers?" Pietro said pointing over by a tall tree, not to far from us, or the slide younger Mai was sitting on the edge of.

We all glanced at the slightly older boy Pietro had pointed at, it couldn't be. But Scott looked the age he really was in the present. It was like he had traveled into the past now to, but I couldn't think of how. I shook my head and sighed. I didn't want to think about it now, and we weren't sure it was even Scott.

"I'm not sure, but I know that's younger him" Mai said finally answering Pietro.

She jerked her head towards a young teen boy walking past little Mai on the slide, and he looked very pissed.

We all sat in silence and watched, as did the Scott like figure in the shadows.

**Scott's POV (inside the infirmary)**

I scanned my eyes over the three limp bodies of my comrades. Well one comrade and two unsure enemies. No one, not even the Professor could figure out what was wrong, and why the three them had seemed to go into a deep coma like sleep. They were still alive, and I could tell from the machines that they were attached to, all their vitals were fine, but their brains had a lot of activity going on.

I rubbed my fingers against my head and sat down in a chair close to them. My eyes started to close as I focused on Logan pacing. I shook my head and then I drifted into sleep as I felt a little shock in my brain. I woke up as my body hit the floor, I must have fallen off my chair. I groaned and rubbed my head as I stood up, and brushed myself off. I opened my eyes and stared at ground below me confused, I was no longer in the infirmary. I looked up from the grassy ground to find I was under a tree in front of a playground. Then I looked around the playground, and I saw two children that looked like a younger version of me and Mai in the park. What was going on and how did I get here?


	27. The Truth Behind It All

**The Truth Behind It All**

**Scott's POV**

I rubbed eyes and shook my head many times before I realized there was no way I was imaging anything. I pinched my arm and jolted in surprise to the pain, this was no dream. I heaved out a long sigh and scanned my surroundings, my eyes met with Mai's and I started to move towards her and the others. I stepped forward but hit something and stepped back. I looked up confused, there was nothing in front of me that could be blocking my way, nothing visible anyway. I reached out my hand and my fingers got a shock as they met a force-filed of what seemed to be an electrical current. I pulled my hand away and met Mai's eyes again.

"Just watch" she mouthed silently to me.

I stared at her for while expecting more, eventually her eyes left mine and she focused on the playground. I followed her eyes and once again saw younger versions of us. I sighed again, there was no making sense of this. I leaned against the tree next to me and waited, there was nothing to do but watch.

**Pietro's POV**

I had no real idea how any of this was happening. Even if it seemed I was watching everything happen I was really to focused on Miyu to care about the past. I know we had gotten into a fight but that didn't mean I stopped caring for her, even though a part of me still wondered why I cared at all. I stared at her soft face hoping for her to look back at me, but not once did her eyes leave the playground. I shook my head and looked down at our joined hands, what was making her so distant, why not us as well. I released her hand slightly wishing that she would pull my hand back, but Miyu did not move. I leaned back against the bench and glanced over at Kitty and Summers by the tree, they were all watching the scene, I hung my head back over the bench, then brought it back and sat up. I hunched over and locked my eyes on the playground, it was all I could do.

Younger Miyu sat on the slide playing with small rocks that had crowded the base. She picked a few up and threw them up at the ground below her. Younger Summers walked passed her and a rock hit him on the head, I grinned slightly, but tried to keep my mind focused. Younger Summers looked up as younger Miyu slide down the slide.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming" younger Miyu said to younger Summers.

"Its fine" younger Summers said grumpily.

He took of his sunglasses with his eyes closed and rubbed his head. He placed the sunglasses back over his eyes before reopening them, then started to walk off.

"Wait your not angry at me?" younger Miyu asked.

Younger Summers turned around a little and shook his head. He smiled the best he could then began to walk away again. Younger Miyu stared at his back for while then jumped off the slide and ran in front of younger Summers.

"If you're not mad at me, may I ask who you are mad at. Keeping anger bolted up is bad" she said to him then put her head down. "It's also painful" She finished as she rubbed her temples.

I watched closely, it seemed she had her empath power but was unsure of what it was.

"It does not concern you, now please move." younger Summers stated angrily.

"But it pains me" younger Miyu said, this time louder.

Younger Scott stared at her for a while, then his face softened. A true gentle smile appeared on his face, and he lifted his hand, and ruffed it through little Miyu's hair. She looked up at him as he continued to beam at her.

"I'm sorry, just some kids were mean to me about being different" Younger Summers said.

"How are you different?" smaller Miyu asked.

"It was... That's not important"

Kid Summers pushed smaller Miyu aside softly and started to walk again.

"Is this how your different?" younger Miyu asked.

Little Summers turned around and his shielded eyes found the small purple lightening in younger Miyu's hands.

"You're like me aren't you?" she finished and let the strands disappear before anyone else saw them.

Kid Summers kept his eyes on little Miyu's hands and then locked his eyes with her eyes.

"Do you know what we are?" he asked.

Little Miyu shook her head.

"Then you are no help to me" younger Summers said, angry again.

He turned around quick and stormed away from little Miyu. She stared at him and I thought she was going to run after him again, but she stayed still as tears started to fall down her face. I tried my hardest to stop myself from running and comforting her.

"Fine run off, you'll see, you all see, you'll wish you kept me by your side" little Miyu yelled out in anger.

An older man stepped up behind her and bent down, then whispered something in her ear. Little Miyu looked up at him then pointed at younger Summers, then she ran off. The man set his guards after kid Summers and he followed closely behind. That man was Striker.

"Man I can't believe Summers made you cry" I said and looked over towards Miyu, yet I did not find her.

My eyes met Kitty's and we stared questionably at the spot where Miyu should have sat, blackness surrounded us and then I saw a while light. I jolted up to find myself in what looked like a hospital.

Kitty sat on the other side of me with her head in her hands.

"Where are we?" I asked as my eyes found Miyu, but she was still unconscious.

"You're in the institute" came a voice.

I looked up to find Xavier, Wolverine, and Summers. Summers must have came out of the past as well.

"You remember all of it, don't you?" I asked Summers.

He nodded his head.

"Are the two of you alright" Xavier asked me and Kitty.

We both said yes then pulled off all the machines and got off the hospital beds. I walked over to where Miyu laided and ran one of my hands over her face.

"She is alright, but we were hoping that the two of you could explain to us what exactly happened" Xavier said.

"We're not sure, its like we were reliving the past. Summers was there to" I said.

Wolverine and Xavier looked back at Summers and he nodded his head.

"This is all very interesting, but do any of you want to explain to me why Mai has still not come out of her coma" Wolverine asked.

We all could tell he was frustrated.

"I believe I can explain that" we heard from behind us.

Everyone turned around to find a older women step out from the darkened corner. Wolverine let out his claws as the women lowered her hood to show herself completely.

"It's alright Wolverine, I sensed her long before. She can be trusted" Xavier said.

Wolverine growled a little then retracted his claws, but kept his guard up.

"Thank you Charles Xavier. My name is Tiffani Wolf , I am the source of the trip to the past. It is my mutant power to guide others thorugh forgotten times" the women said.

"So why have you yet to bring Miyu out of the past, and what was going on with her well she was inside. She felt, no she was different" I yelled at the woman.

"There is still much that she needs to learn on her own. As for her mood, because the jounrney was focused on her she became ingrosed in the scence in order to collect the memories she has lost. It is the only was to repair the spots completely" the woman said to me calmly but I was still angry.

**Professer Xavier's POV**

"May I ask Ms. Wolf who exactly are you? Why are you helping out Mai" I asked as I studied the women infront of us.

"I apolgize, but I hoped that it would make everything easier and settle the anger. I am Mai's grandmother" Ms. Wolf answered.

I nodded my head then we all turned our attention towards Mai as we heard her grown.

"It seems she had finished the trip a lot sooner then I thought she would" Ms. Wolf said.

"Miyu, Miyu are you alright" Quicksliver asked loudly as Mai opened her eyes.

"Minus a headache I'm good" Mai stated with a smile.

She sat up slowly and with Quicksliver's help she stood up off the hospital bed.

"This women claims to be our grandmother Mai, is that true?" Kitty asked her sister.

"It is, she was cast out by our parnets long before you were born. Powers really did skip our parents generation. Mai said. "I realize this might sound werid but I could use some rest."

"It is quite understandable. Quicksilver will you take her to her room. The rest of you please come with me. I'm sure we would all like to have a full story from Ms. Wolf" I said.

Mai's grandmother nodded her head and followed all of us to the elevator. We separated when the door opened, I lead the others to the library as Quicksilver took Mai upstairs. Wolverine looked down at me,

"I'll join you in a sec Chuck" he said to me then followed Quicksilver upstairs.

We still had a long night ahead of us all.


	28. Out With the Old

Hey readers sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I wasn't sure how to end this story and there was a part of me that really didn't want to. But all good things must come to an End, so here is the last chapter Enjoy and review! I am so proud of myself and thank you all for making this story even better if all your great insight. I hope that all my other stories get this much attention and achievement! Thank You

**Out With the Old**

**Mai's POV **

I had Pietro walk me up to my bedroom. I saw Logan follow and knew I would have to tell them both everything, and then repeat it again to the others. I hoped very much that my grandmother was explaining the story to everyone downstairs so I didn't have to say things twice. I also knew that a much need apologia was to be said to Pietro. I sat down on my bed, sleep would have to wait.

"Is it all ok? Nothing happened to any of you during the journey?" I asked Pietro.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Good ,good." I took a long breath, and made sure I was comfortable, "So where do you want me to start?"

**Logan's POV**

I watched Mai closely, there was a part of me that really wanted to know what went on when she was alone in the past. Not only had she been in there for a little after the others got out, she also had a whole week before in the institute alone. But the other part of me saw that Miyu massively need some rest, but I guess she wanted everything out of the way so she could relax knowing its all over.

"Lets start from the beginning. What happened when you first went into the coma" I asked.

Mai looked up and me and Quicksilver and breathed out a long sigh. I leaned against the wall and Quicksilver sat down on the bed next to Mai, but he made sure not to crowd her. Then she began.

"It was confusing. I remember the anger I felt and the need to run after you, Pietro. Then I felt something, something inside me was bursting. I tried controlling it, but I knew it was no use. That's when I felt Xavier, I let him in and he helped me calm down. But then I relaxed to much, and that's when I passed out. Just before I got lost completely, I felt the emotions of worry and courage. I didn't know it was my grandmother for sure until I came out of the past. But during the trip I suspected it. There were times when I would fade in and out, and I could sense her again, and I recognized the powers. She had sent me to the past before to teach me a lesson when I was little" Mai said.

She took a long breath and we waited. Then she told us about what she saw when she was alone.

"I came back to the past to when I was little, but I was out of the orphanage for a few years. I was living on the streets and I used my abilities to light up a street lamp one time so I could see. I didn't know it back then, but Striker's men had seen me use my powers and reported back to Striker himself. He took an interest in, and soon began to watch me very closely. He saw me grow and began to learn about my empath power as well. One night I got attacked by a bunch of punks, and I couldn't hold them back, that's when Striker and his men stepped in. They saved me from the men then took me, and patched me up. At first I tried to run off right away, and I figured they would come after me, but no on did. I met Striker outside the house he brought me to. He told me that I was allowed to leave whenever I pleased, but I was also told that he would give me a comfortable place to stay. After getting a tour of the area and understanding everything, I accepted his deal. He made me trust him, and told me that he would help me harness my powers. So he did."

I stopped her there. I could see the story was taking a strain on her body.

"Hey go grab her a glass of water" I told Quicksilver.

He looked at me then at Mai, then rushed out of the room, and was back in a flash.

"Thank you" Mai said when he handed her the water.

She took a few sips then switched positions well Quicksilver and I got comfortable again. Then she started for the last time.

**Mai's POV**

I told them how Striker trained me.

"He helped me understand what my powers where and let me practice things out on his men and other equipment. After a month he let me out into the world. He told me that I could go where ever I pleased, but he advised that he or a couple of his men went with me just in case. It was normal at first, like I had bodyguards. Then I found one of us. A mutant with the power to control the earth. It was so beautiful, he could make flowers bloom and trees grow. But when I approached him he ran off. I asked Striker about it, and he made me tell him everything about this earth bender. I found out much later that he had found that boy, and taken him from his family, and experimented on him like he did with many others that I found. I didn't learn about the experiments until after I met Scott. Scott made me angry and I told Striker that so he let me watch his men follow him. I just thought they were observing his powers so I stopped watching after a while. It wasn't till one night a month or so later that I learned the whole truth. I woke up in middle of night and heard screams. I followed them, and found the lab first. I saw all these machines, and other equipment that was covered in blood and other things. Everything was brutal. Then I heard more sounds, and I followed them to a locked room. I use my powers to break the lock, and I found the truth. Every mutant I had ever met was inside cells, locked up and patched up from wounds. It hit me, and I knew that I had to help them, and get us all out. But it was to late. Strikers men found me, and knocked me out. They brought me to striker, and he made used this serum on me."

I took a breather and another gulp of water, then looked up at Logan.

"I guess he had found a way to turn that metal he used on you into a drug that erased memories. He not only used it on me, but all the other as well. Except for Scott. I heard Striker say he was special, that he couldn't risk the damage. Last they tested on me like they had planned to all along. I went through days with no rest from millions of excruciating test. Then when it was all over they erased everything again, and made sure I remembered nothing of them. I guess they took away some other memories away as well by accident. I doubt they cared. Striker through me out into the cold alone when he was finished, and that was the last I saw of him. That was all I saw without Pietro and the others" I finished.

Logan and Pietro took a long time to think. In a way the silence got annoying, but I understood it. My story was a lot to consume.

"I will go talk to the Professor. He'll want to know everything" Logan told me.

He started to walk towards the door, but Pietro stopped him. I saw him whisper something in Logan's ear, then Logan nodded his head and left.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I figured you wouldn't want to repeat yourself, so I asked him to tell everyone what they wanted to know, the whole story. Just gather them all together." Pierto answered.

"Thank you" I said.

Pietro smiled at me and placed one of his hands on mine.

"I'll let you get your sleep" he said.

**Pietro's POV**

I started to stand up to leave until I felt a pull on my hand. I looked down to see Miyu still hadn't let go of my hand.

"I like you to stay, and there's one more thing I need to say" she said to me.

I nodded my head and sat back down. Miyu started out by saying she was sorry about our fight. The mansion was not her home, not completely anyway. She told me my boarding house was her home as well. I apologized to. I knew my anger got the best of me when I thought she had decided against me. We forgave each other and then she told me her choice. When it was all over I was still a little annoyed, but I understood her actions.

"Its alright. I guess in a way that's better, now we can still both have you" I said.

"I'll make sure I still stay in touch, no way could I be without you or anyone else" Miyu said.

I smiled at her deeply then scooted closer and placed my lips on her forehead.

"As long as your safe and happy, I will be to" I told her.

Then I lowered my lips to hers and we kissed. It felt good, it had been a while and I longed for more. I slipped my bottom lip under hers, and grazed my tongue over her lips. She opened her month slowly, and slowly I touched each inch of the inside of mouth with my tongue. I slipped out even slower then I went in, and then released my lips completely from Miyu's. We were both out of breath then. I started to breath heavily and I heard her sucking in all the air she could as well. When I looked up at Miyu her checks were bright red, and I guessed mine were to. She was able to smile at me and I smiled back. Then I turned around and laid my back against the bed head board. Miyu scooted right next to me and laided her head on my chest then we both feel asleep.

**Kitty's POV(inside the library with everyone else)**

I saw Logan come in to join the rest of us, and he said that Mai had gone to sleep, and I guessed Pietro stayed with her. After talking to the Professor, Logan told us everything that Mai told him and Pietro upstairs. Then my grandmother, I and Scott told Logan and the Professor the rest that had happened when we were all in the past. After that something dawned on me. How was it that my grandmother had known that Mai was even here, and how she knew that Mai needed help to regain her memories. So I asked how, apparently everyone else was wondering that as well.

"When Mai was younger, just a little before your parents casts us out, I explained to Mai that I and her grandfather wouldn't be around much longer. She became worried, and asked me what she should do if she ever needed my help with anything, including memory relapse. She knew well about my powers. I told her that as long as I was alive she could call out to me with her empath power, and I would hear her. In a way it was like I would be able to feel what she was feeling from miles away just by her thinking about me at the same time. I guess when she realized that she needed help with her memory she called on me, probably a little after she passed out the first time. But I guess she did it when she was alone. Then I came as soon as I could." My grandmother explained.

"She probably did it in the infirmary when we all waiting for her to come out" Logan said.

We all nodded our heads and then the Professor started to ask my grandmother to stay a while. She agreed and soon after that we all went to bed.

**Mai's POV**

Morning came, I woke up and every part of me felt better. Pietro had stayed with me the whole night, and he was still snoozing when I came back from the bathroom. I snuggled up next to him and woke up a little, then wrapped his arms around me and fell back asleep. I laided down and stared at the ceiling just thinking. In a way yes the institute had become my home but not my only home. I still had to think about it long and hard on how to explain it all, but I knew my place was living on my own. Now no it wouldn't be the same as back then when I was living alone. I had family and friends now, and a boyfriend that I knew cared for me as much as I cared for him. There was no way I could decide between them, and no way I could make them chose either. I still didn't want to be an x-men, not because I didn't belong, but because I simply couldn't really see myself as taking orders, nothing personal to Xavier or his students. I also wasn't a villain. I was something completely different, and in order to stay that way I couldn't ally myself with either side. I would find my own place, maybe Logan would let me take his cabin. Pietro's loft was to big for one person, and still holds painful memories. But I knew that no matter what happened next I would alright. Not only was I happy, but so was everyone else. The issue with Summers had been solved. I even started calling him Scott now. After my grandmother explained everything, and I said my apologizes as did Scott, everything changed. In a weird way its like we had to be enemies first to become friends. I gained his trust and he grew mine. I sat at the table with all of the x-men in lunch at school, until Pietro came and pulled me off. Kitty pouted a little , but it made the rest of the x-men all laugh, and soon Lance pulled Kitty to join us and her smile reappeared. It made me very happy! And all the others were happy as well. I guess you could say it was a happy ending even though I'm not one for those chezzy happy endings. But then nothing is quite over yet, there is still much that needs to be done. As for anything horrible that tries to come along and ruin my life, I say let it come. With all that I've got there is nothing that can stand between me and my loved ones.

**The End**


End file.
